


Bright Are The Stars That Shine

by Lucy_Maddy



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Biracial Character, F/M, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Beatles, References to the Beatles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Maddy/pseuds/Lucy_Maddy
Summary: "I was six years old when I met my father. And that white motherfucker just looked me in the face. He didn't see himself. He didn't attempt to be a part of my life. He didn't do shit," Valentina sniffed. "So you'll excuse me if I can say I don't care for Paul McCartney."Most Beatlemanics of the late 60s to early 70s thought they knew everything about the Beatles. But they didn't know about her. The secret daughter of the bass and lead singer. They didn't know that he sent money every month to her but never physically gave her the time of day. They didn't know that she was just as charming and as talented as her father.They also didn't know she sent to live in Europe during the height of the Beatles fame.
Relationships: Brian - Relationship, Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Original Character(s), Jane Asher & Paul McCartney, Jane Asher/Paul McCartney, John Lennon & Julian Lennon, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Yoko Ono, Julian Lennon/Original Character(s), Paul McCartney & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pure fiction and is to be viewed and read as fiction. I do not own any of the real individuals mentioned in this story, I only own the fictional people. This story is not intended to offend anyone and I make no profit from it, this is only fan Fiction. Thank you.

Valentina's POV

My mother always said the best thing my father ever gave to the world, was me. 

But she was usually drinking when she'd say that.

I had a relevantly normal childhood, (besides the fact that my father was a well-known musician across the ocean). My mother spent the better half of the first five years of my life trying to become one of the most famous Motown artists in the United States. She wasn't a terrible mother and as far as drinkers go, she was pretty decent. She always ensured I had a babysitter when she had a gig or business to attend to and she always found time to bond with me.

She wasn't as big a celebrity as my father, but she was pretty well known on the West Coast and the USA, enough that she got signed with a Motown Label from an early start.

My childhood days were spent with her when she was recording in studios, up to the point where I knew a recording booth like the back of my hand.

My mother was a Georgia born southern belle but had moved to Los Angeles when she was fourteen with my grandparents who were looking for better work. It was only a year later that she met my father.

I'd begged her since I was a little girl to tell me how they met. At the age before I knew better and had always envisioned my father as a shining knight like in my fairy tales.

She finally told me a child-appropriate version when I was six, that she's been singing in a club when my father walked in, they chatted for a while, danced all night.

It wasn't until after my father had returned to England did she discover that she was pregnant with me.

After informing my father at the commanding of my grandparents, who demanded he "do the right thing" she was rejected because "he wanted nothing to with us, the Beatles were becoming very popular in America now, he had an image to uphold and that he couldn't be tied down to us. "

But after threats of legal action, he did send money every month, enough to help us get by until my mother got signed, and then it was just money spent on essentials for me.

I'd seen many pictures of him, my mother finally showed me when I was four. I thought he was the most handsome man I ever saw and I was so excited to meet him. Mom promised I would soon, but that day never came.

At least not until mom went on a small tour in Europe that brought us to London.

I had been playing in the hall and had gotten hungry and had gone to our suite to have mom order me a snack when I heard mama arguing with an unfamiliar man's voice that sounded funny.

"How dare you! Do you know how long she's been waiting? No. You have to go."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you have a six-year-old on tour with you. A tour is no place for a child! She should be at home playing where it's safe," an unfamiliar man's voice that had a strange accent sighed and I pressed my ear closer to the door. "Look, I'll take care of the both of you."

Mom laughed "You gonna take care of me? Who the fuck you think you talking to? I ain't your girlfriend and I ain't your wife. You reap what you sow Paul. And right now baby, your soil is fresh. Where were you six years ago? Huh? I was fifteen! I was only a child! It was wrong and you knew it! You didn't want her then, why now?"

"You knew what you were doing. All this time has got me thinking, I feel bad ok! I was a kid too! I was sixteen, I'm twenty-two now, and I understand my responsibility. But you just won't let me. You know what? I'm done! I'll continue to support her but don't you contact me ever. Do you hear me, Norma? Don't." The man yelled and mama screamed for him to go away with bad words.

I had jumped when the door suddenly opened and I looked up at the tall man before me. With wide eyes, I met the gaze of my father.

The usual sweet smile and happy eyes were absent as he stared down at me, expression blank.

We stared at each other for a moment, my heart filled with hope and joy that immediately deflated as he moved past me and down to the elevator that was down the hall.

I had waited six years to meet my father, the hero of my dreams only for him to walk away. I hadn't even noticed mama walk into the hall and pick me up, soothing me as she carried me inside.

Ten Years Later

"And he just looked me in the face. He didn't see himself. He didn't see his little girl. So screw him. He wasn't there for me when mama went nuts," Valentina sniffed "So you'll have to excuse me if I don't give him the father of the year award." She scowled crossing her legs under her skirt.

The older man behind the podium blinked before clearing his throat. "First watch your language," he gave the girl a pointed look when she scoffed "And despite the situation and be it as it may Miss McCartney, your father is the automatic legal guardian since your mother is hospitalized for the time being. Now I'm sorry, but you'll be flying to London in two days, that's plenty of time to collect your belongings." The judge gave the young women a sympathetic look before slamming his gravel down.

Valentina stormed out of the courtroom sliding on her sunglasses and was followed by her bodyguard as paparazzi swarmed her.

"Valentina! Valentina!"

"Valentina is it true your mother is hospitalized due to a mental breakdown?!"

"Valentina where are you going to be living now?!"

"Give us a smile Valentina!"

"Valentina is that your natural hair color?!"

Face masked, she allowed her bodyguard Alex to guide her to the limo that waited outside. The driver quickly opened the door and the two slid in before the door shut, muffling the cries.

With a sigh, she took off the shades and gazed at the ground as the car peeled away from the curb.

"You ok Val?" She gave Alex a reassuring smile, the 6'2 bodyguard was an ex-Marine who'd been protecting her since she was twelve.

He was like the older protective brother she never had and her best friend, despite him being eight years older than her.

She confided everything with him, even more than she ever did with her mother. His blue eyes gazed worriedly at her as she ran a hand through her short blonde hair.

"I don't know Alex. I can't believe mama had a breakdown. I guess I knew it was coming, but I didn't think they'd send me away. And to him of all people." She shook her head and rubbed her arms.

"I know little bird," Alex wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, much like she did when she was a child "But I'm gonna be with you every step of the way. I won't leave you alone."

She looked up and smiled, hugging him. "Thanks."

"Why didn't you tell me about this child before Paul?! And with Jeanie Nor?! The Jeanie Nor!" Brian glared at the "cute" Beatle who was sinking slightly in his chair before Brian's desk.

"I didn't think it was really important......" he mumbled and Brian glared harder.

"Not important? Not important?! I'm trying to sell an image for you four and having an illegitimate child with a well-known blues singer who recently had a mental breakdown is something very important!" Brian threw up his hands before he began to pace.

"Nobody has to know about it, I'll just keep her in the house and when she does go out, we'll sneak her in and out, it's not hard Brian...." Paul sat up.

"Yes, it is Paul. This isn't sneaking girls up to your room for a one night stand, this is a thirteen-year-old daughter of one of the most wanted singers in the world! So you know what the press will do if they find out?!"

"Fifteen."

Brian snapped his head to stare at Paul who avoided his gaze. "What?"

"She's fifteen. She'll be sixteen in four months." Paul confirmed, blushing under his manager's stare.

"Fine, Fifteen. I guess we'll just have to deal with this the best we can. We'll say she's your new assistant or something along those lines. I don't know. You can go, Paul, I'll call you when I've sorted this out better. I've got some calls to make." Brian slid into his chair and rubbed his forehead.

Paul quickly left opening the door only to crash into his bandmates who had been listening through the door.

"Christ John!" Paul struggled to get from underneath the guitarist.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?" John stood and crossed his arms.

"Because she lives with her mum in Los Angeles." Paul stood, glaring at the older man and brushing off his clothes.

"What's she like?" George asked while helping Ringo up.

"I don't know," Paul muttered and started down the hall.

"What'd you mean you don't know? She's your daughter ain't she?" John followed.

"Because I haven't seen her since she was six. Her mother and I got into a fight and I told her I'd never come back but I'd keep sending them money for Valentina," Paul sighed, leaning against the wall and ran a hand through his lip top. "And if I don't take her, they'll send her to a foster home since her aunt's a drug addict and her grandmother is in a home."

John leaned against the wall beside his friend and bandmate and lit a smoke, offering one to the bassist who accepted it and the light.

"Well, time to grow up I suppose." John blew out his smoke and Paul frowned.

"I guess so. I hope she likes me...." he grimaced, "but knowing her mother, probably not."

John laughed and threw an arm around Paul's shoulders laughing as he led him further down the hall. "Aw come on, what bird can resist the persuasive Paul McCharmly?"


	2. Chapter 2

Paul paced nervously in the entranceway of his house as he waited for Valentina to arrive, Martha was snoozing a foot away from him, unbothered by her master's stress.

He didn't know how many times he peeked through the curtain to see if they'd arrived yet.

Palms sweating, he did a quick survey over the living room again, ensuring it was at its best in appearance.

Her flight was a Red Eye that would arrive in London at 11:00, and much to his relief, the gate birds had already turned in for the night, so there was no chance of anyone seeing them.

Though his anxiety didn't decline in the least. Thousands of questions ran through his brain, which he had no answers for.

Will she like me?

Oh God, what if she hates me...

Does she look more like her mother or me?

I hope she likes it here.....

What if she's allergic to peanuts?!

So wound up in his thoughts he jumped almost a foot in the air when there was a brisk knocking on his front door.

Swallowing, Paul approached and hesitated with his hand on the doorknob before bracing himself and unlocking the door and his heart froze.

A young girl stood in front of him, her brown eyes wide with curiosity; fear, and a bit of resentment, but mostly curiosity.

Her hair was dark and curly, reaching her midback, the tips dyed blond which contracted against her tanned brown skin. Due to her age, she reached his shoulder so he looked down at her.

They stood there for what felt like hours until the bodyguard cleared his throat, holding the extra suitcases up. Paul blinked before finding his voice.

"Sorry, please come in, you must be freezing." He moved or if the way, allowing Valentina and Alex to step inside.

Paul closed the door and stood there for a second before turning around. Valentina was standing there gazing around the living room before her eyes landed on Paul.

He walked over until he was a foot before her. "Valentina, wow, I haven't seen you since......" he trailed off.

She blinked, her face void of emotion. "I was six." Her voice didn't have the same southern accent as her mother's but rather the cool, relaxed tone of a born raised Californian.

"Right. You've grown up so much. My God, you're so beautiful...." Paul wanted to hug her but resisted knowing the girl would most likely freak out "So this is your bodyguard?" He changed the subject after an awkward silence.

The bodyguard, a man the size of Neil and Mal, nodded walking up to Paul and shook his hand. "That's right, Alex Jones."

Paul nodded before turning towards the kitchen. "So I have the guest cottage set up for you if you'll just follow me, Valentina you can make yourself at home till I return, well this is your home now, so..... yes, just get comfortable." Paul rambled before leading Alex out.

"You ok there?" The guard asked Valentina before following Paul out. She nodded, sitting on the couch, fiddling with a button on her coat "Ok, shout if you need me ok?"

"Okay." She muttered staring at the ground. Alex sighed, she'd been quiet which was unusual for her since they landed. He figured she was worried about her mom and nervous about meeting Paul and living in a different country.

When Paul returned from setting Alex up, Valentina had moved from the couch to the fireplace, observing the photographs on the mantel.

Paul relaxed slightly and smiled, moving towards her. He took immediate note of the photograph she was staring at.

"That's your grandfather, grandmother, uncle Mike and me." He explained, "that was one of our last photos together before.......your grandmother passed away a few months after that." Paul sighed as the painful mementos resurfaced.

"I'm sorry." Valentina's soft voice cut in his mourning. Her eyes were void as usual but there was obvious sincerity in her tone.

Paul smiled sadly and hesitated before squeezing her shoulder gently. "She would have loved to have met you."

"Her name was Mary right?" At Paul's nod, she continued "She's who I'm named after. Mama said she gave my middle name after your mother. Did you know that?" Her voice held accusation, daring Paul to disagree or deny.

"Yes I did," Paul nodded before silence settled over them again!"Well, you must be tired, let's get your things upstairs shall we? You must be jet-lagged pretty bad." Paul took two of her three suitcases while Valentina took the third, following him upstairs.

"John's wife Cynthia picked the wall color, while I set up the room for you, I hope you like it." Paul smiled nervously to which Valentina shrugged and his smile fell.

Opening the door Paul let her enter first and she glanced around. The room was painted a lavender purple, a vanity was set to one side near the closet, a desk with a lamp and record player was against the window and a four-poster bed with pulled-back curtains was near the door.

"Most of my female cousins love the idea of a princess' bed and I thought you might too. Or at least I hoped you would. We can change it if you don't like it." Paul remarked as he set her suitcases on the bed.

Valentina stayed silent as she hoisted her own suitcase up and unlocked it, pulling out random items. Paul sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Valentina, love please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say? That I'm happy to be here?" She snapped and he pulled back.

"No, but you can stop acting like you've been sent to a torture chamber." Paul glared, annoyance creeping into his voice. She wasn't making this any easier, it was already awkward.

"I might as well have been! My mother is in a hospital and I can't see her, all my friends are in California and now I'm living with my father, a man who I waited my whole life to meet only for the first time I met him, he just looked at me and walked away!" Her voice rose, "So, sorry if I'm not jumping for joy." She glared and didn't even realize she was crying till Paul's expression softened.

He reached out, taking her small brown hair in his pale one, and pulled her to sit next to him.

Wrapping an arm around her, he rubbed her shoulder as she cried into his chest. She was tired and confused and hurt and it was all coming out in a flood of emotions.

"I'm sorry Valentina. I truly am. I know I wasn't there for you all those years and I know I was a coward and really, I don't deserve you, but your mum and I........we were so young.....We were no good for each other and definitely had no business raising a kid. But I never stopped loving you," he was filled with guilt and he pulled her away to cup her face and wipe her tears as she gazed up at him. "Oh darling, I've loved you since the day you were born. You were and are so beautiful....." he smiled and she furred her brows.

"You were there?" She whispered in disbelief and he nodded, his smile widening.

"Course I was there. I was there until you were taken out of the hospital and I stayed a few weeks after that. I wasn't about miss the first moments of the thing I love the most, was I? Oh, darling....." Paul brought her back into his arms, rocking her as she began to cry again. He hummed as her tears subsided and she eventually fell asleep.

Easing her off him, he pulled back the bedsheets, and sliding off her shoes, lifted her legs underneath the covers before tucking her in.

Paul stared at her for a few moments before brushing her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He turned out the light on his way out, shutting the door halfway.

Going to his own bedroom down the hall, he sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands. He hadn't fully realized how much he affected Valentina's life until she yelled at him.

Guilt was eating away at him and Jeanie's words rang clear as a bell through his mind. "You reap what you sow and baby your soil is ready."

That was for damn sure. But he still had time to make it right with Valentina. He still had time to be a father to her. To make her realize how much he loved her. And it was at that moment that he swore that he'd never let her think he didn't care for her again.

The next morning Valentina woke up tired and for a moment forgot where she was. Sitting straight up the memories of the previous day played through her mind and body froze at the realization that she had cried on her father.

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and slid out of bed. Reaching into a suitcase she grabbed a hair tie, grabbing her hair into a ponytail before leaving the bedroom. She hesitated at the door before fully opening it and walked down the hall.

The house was silent except for Paul's singing in the kitchen. Peeping around the wall she saw him at a stove singing along to the radio as he cooked.

So busy spying on her dad, she didn't notice a sheepdog approach her, nudging her hand with her wet nose.

Jumping, Valentina looked down and smiled, petting her shaggy fur, the dog's tail thumping behind her. She let out a giggle as the dog moved to lean on her legs, licking her. Paul turned at the sound and smiled.

"Good morning love. I hope you slept well. That's Martha by the way." He added putting a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs on a plate and setting it at the free spot at the table.

"It was ok." She answered, walking over to the table and avoiding Paul's gaze. Martha followed her happily, resting at her feet when she sat down.

"I figured you'd want to eat something you're more used to and I remember that Americans like pancakes and eggs scrambled." He winked before dishing out his own plate and sat across from her.

Valentina took her fork and took a bite of the eggs and her eyes widened. Paul noticed the action and froze.

"What's wrong? It tastes bad? Oh my God, are you allergic? What is it? Pepper? Salt? Eggs?" Paul freaked and Valentina shook her head, smiling slightly at the man's actions.

"No, it's ok it's," she tried to stop giggling. "It's really good. Actually better than I've had in a long time." She admitted and giggled behind her hand as Paul visibly relaxed.

"Trying to give your old man a heart attack in his old age eh? That your plan you little minx?" He clutched his chest and glared playfully.

"Well one fact is true, you are old." She laughed as Paul gasped dramatically and stuck his nose in the air.

"I am not. I'll have you know I'm under the age of forty, thank you very much, madam," He broke character and they laughed. "So I have to go into the studio today. Would you like to come? You could see where I work and meet your honorary uncles." He offered.

"Ok. But I already know what recording studios look like. Mama took me there all the time." Paul nodded taking her plate since she was finished.

"Course, but you've never been to a studio in England, let alone the one where the Beatles work out of!" He proclaimed playfully and she rolled her eyes.

"Can I go see Alex?" She suddenly asked, remembering her friend and bodyguard.

"Course, just go through this door and you'll see a little cottage in the back. And bring him a plate will you love? There's a good girl." Paul handed her a covered plate of food and patted her back as she slipped through the kitchen door.

Paul watched her leave with a fond smile and sighed in relief, it looked like she was already relaxing around him, he just needed to keep this up. Now all he had to do was ensure the lads behaved around her when he brought her to the studio later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it?! I was going to keep Valentina angry at Paul for a while but the child that she still is was so desperate for her father's approval and attrition that she forgets her anger like as seen in the kitchen scene. And Paul's about 28, I know, I know there no possible way he could have been a Beatle and met her mother 14 years ago and had her and blah blah blah, but this is fanfic and for the sake of the story let's just work with it, please. Paul needs to be in his twenties for the story to work his maturity level has to be at a wave and such. Anyway, thanks for reading and voting, leave and comment and a vote, please! Thanks ❤️😊


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but for the sake of the way this plot is going to go, I'm changing Valentina's age to sixteen. Trust me, it'll make sense when you read further chapters. Thanks!

To Valentina's dismay and disappointment, Alex didn't go to the studio with them. "It'll be good for you to bond with your dad." He'd said.

She had been secretly depending on him to keep the awkwardness to a minimum, but now here she was, getting into Paul's car alone.

Now, to say the car ride was a little awkward was an underestimate.

Valentina stared out the window the entire time, only giving Paul one-worded answers when necessary, otherwise, she remained silent.

So it was an obvious relief for both when Paul pulled up to Abby Road. As Paul turned off the engine, Valentina glanced at the building.

"Well here it is, this is where I work," Paul stated proudly, opening the car door.

As usual, the fangirls were standing on the outside and they immediately grew excited once they recognized Paul's car. Paul smiling politely at the girls, signed autographs, and answering their questions as they flocked him.

Valentina opened her door after a few minutes and the fangirls grew silent staring at the young girl, a colored girl no less, with Beatle Paul. Valentina glared at them challenging and they avoided her eyes whispering amongst themselves.

"What, you got something you wanna say to my face?" She sneered after a pie giggled and pointed at her, only for Paul to take her by the elbow and lead her to the building before a fight broke out "I can walk my damn self in." She snapped, pulling away.

Paul stared at her, biting his tongue to hold back a remake of her attitude, and only sighed, following her in.

Once inside, Valentina glanced around unimpressed, something she voiced to her father without a filter.

"My mom records at Capitol Records. The building was tall and has twenty floors." She proclaimed and Paul's smile fell and was replaced with a frown.

Frowning, he pursed his lips, taking a breath before plastering on another smile, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading her further in.

After giving a brief tour, Paul led his daughter to the studio where the other Beatles were fiddling around.

"Morning lads," he has answered with grunts and words of acknowledgment, but none of the three glanced towards him" I'd like for you to meet me daughter, Valentina. Valentina, meet the lads." Paul ushered the girl in, keeping a steady hand on her back as he pushed her towards the other Beatles.

She was not what the other three had been expecting. At all. Paul never stated who he had a daughter with, just that he had a daughter from a brief relationship with an American bird years ago.

Now, none of three men were racist by any means, but when a malatto girl nervously stood before them with Paul behind her, they all stared, one thought echoing through each one's mind :

If the press found out, there would be immediate hell broken loose.

It was Paul's glare that broke them from their various thoughts. She was pretty and would grow into a beautiful woman, she had Paul's eyes and smile which she gave them shyly.

It was Ringo who reacted first, waving from behind his kit with a welcoming smile, sensing the awkward tension wasn't going to lighten anytime soon.

"lo Valentina. Nice to finally meet you, love." He beamed and she smiled shyly, toying with the end of her blouse as she acknowledged his greeting quietly.

"So now you're shy?" Paul teased, taking her hand and moving them in the room.

John laughed when she shot Paul a glare, the kind Paul himself would give when he had a hissy fit.

"She's your daughter Macca, gives the same girly glare, only it works for her!" He cackled and Paul relaxed when he saw Valentina give the smallest of smiles and giggle at John's comment.

Paul scowled as John continued to rib him, encouraged by Valentina's smiles and quite a laughter. With a roll of his eyes, he brought Valentina over to a chair nearby George and left her.

She watched through narrowed eyes as he walked back over to John, gently swatting him before the two began to converse.

With a sigh, she crossed her legs and arms, staring down at her shoes until she heard a familiar melody being strung. Looking up and caught sight of George strumming his guitar, occasionally moving his fingers rapidly to make the melody faster, face concentrated yet relaxed as he played. 

She watched him curiously until he realized he had an audience and he smiled, growing into a full-blown grin when she blushed at being caught, staring at the ground.

With a chuckle, George motioned for her to come closer and she glanced at her father, who was busy with John and she complied, moving her chair to sit before the lead guitarist.

"You know Santana?" She asked once she had sat down and crossed her legs.

"Course, he's a great guitarist. You like him?" George asked and for some reason, Valentina found it easy to talk to him, much like she could with Alex.

"My mom had him play at my birthday party last year. He played my favorite song that he wrote." She smiled fondly at the memory before feeling a sad pang at the thought of her mother.

"Oh yeah? What's it called? Maybe I know it." George sat up straighter.

"Maria Maria." George nodded, clearly recognizing the melody before he began to strum the melody.

Valentina watched transfixed as he played and George grinned at her obvious fascination before he began to softly sing along with the melody, Valentina's smile growing.

Later on, after a few hours of practice, Valentina watched her father, who was hunching over some papers with John as she leaned against a wall.

Ringo and George had left for a smoke break outside, leaving her with the Lennon-McCartney writing duo who were not to be disturbed.

It wasn't at all like when her mother recorded. Jeanie always ensured something was entertaining for her daughter, Valentina got along with the other artists, sometimes Etta James or Chuck Berry would drop by to jam for a bit, Valentina loved Etta, she was fun and sometimes coached her in singing in one of the empty studio rooms.

But at Abby Road, there was no Etta and no Chuck. Just a few studios with white people who gave her confused glances and spoke in funny accents.

Eventually, when the band was finished for the day, they lingered a little while on, George and Ringo started a card game with Valentina who was only too eager to do something, but eventually, they had to return home, leaving Valentina with John and Paul again.

Joy.

She was half asleep when John finally stood, stretching and yawning dramatically. He bid Paul a goodbye and gave Valentina a wink and ruffled her hair, causing her to scowl and him to laugh before he too disappeared through the door.

She glanced at her dad, who was now over at the piano and was testing a melody. He seemed wide awake, while Valentina could barely keep her eyes open. This continued for a good twenty minutes until she yawned suddenly, catching Paul's attention.

His gaze softened and he pursed his lips, closing the piano's lid and walked over to her with a warm smile.

"Hey, love. Ready to go?" He asked softly, crouching down before her and tucking a loose strand of her hair back.

With another yawn, she nodded and he chuckled, helping her stand. It was dark outside when they left and halfway home, Valentina fell asleep.

Pulling into the driveway, Paul climbed out and unlocked the front door, jogging back down to the car. Unbuckling her, he carried Valentina inside and up to her bedroom, grunting over her weight. She wasn't heavy but heavier than he expected.

After closing her door, Paul made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He poured a glass of brandy before heading up to his bedroom. He dug through his drawers until he found an old envelope, faded from light and time. Loosening his tie, he sat on the edge of the bed and opened the envelope, his eyes scanning through the old letter that he had re-read on so many occasions that it was practically a second language to him :

"𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘗𝘢𝘶𝘭,

𝘐𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘣 𝘪𝘯 𝘊𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘵. 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘸.

𝘐'𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘵.

𝘈𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘭 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥, 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘯. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘳.

𝘔𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘐'𝘮 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘢 𝘊𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘤 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘊𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘤 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘺 𝘎𝘰𝘥. 𝘐 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘳. 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.

𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘐 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥.

𝘉𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 𝘛𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳.

𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘧, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦.

𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳.

𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦,

𝘕𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢 𝘑𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘹𝘹𝘹

Paul took a sip of his drink and grimaced as it burned down his throat. He'd contacted Norma Jean shortly after and flew down immediately when he'd been telephoned one night that she was in labor.

He'd flown down as fast as he could on flights, and rode in a private car to her house where she'd had the baby via midwife to avoid the press.

When he arrived, the house was empty, save for a few of Jeanie's close friends, and her mother who stared at him for a moment with a mixture of emotions before she directed him to where her daughter was.

He'd hesitated before entering, finding Jeanie sitting up in bed, gently humming to a bundle of pink blankets.

She looked up when he entered and beamed happily than looking back down at the baby. Paul felt his stomach flutter excitedly and he pulled up a chair beside her and stared down at the bundle.

"She's a girl," Jeanie whispered, and carefully handed the light bundle to him "the most beautiful baby girl."

Luckily he'd had years of experience holding his younger brother and cousins so the baby fit perfectly in his arms. He finally looked down at his daughter.

Nothing on earth had ever been so perfect to him as that little girl who slept in his arms.

She had pale pink skin that would most likely darken as her pigmentation settled and a full head of dark brown hair. Her little face scrunched up and Paul ran a finger down her soft baby cheeks and smiled as she gripped his finger in a vice-like grip.

"She's so beautiful." He whispered and Jeanie beamed, her eyes filled with joy.

It was truly at that moment that he realized when he heard that tiny breathing, nothing had ever been so perfect or so tiny. And he promised he would try to do right by that little girl.

To catch her when she fell, to protect her, to always be there for her. To make sure that nothing ever hurt her, not a broken toy, bad dream. Or a broken heart.

"I want to name her Valentina. You can give her a middle name." Jeanie nodded as Paul looked at her.

He looked down at his daughter again who yawned and smiled.

"Mary. After my mother." Jeanie smiled.

"Valentina Mary McCartney. I like it." She beamed and Paul smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Hello, little Valentina. Welcome to the world, my love." He whispered.

But he'd broken that promise. He stayed away, never returned until she was six years old, he wrote letters to Jeanie asking for photographs of Valentin, but he didn't know that she Jeanie had a heroin addiction that she kept a secret from him. He hadn't realized how much having a child had affected her. How the press constantly asked for the identity of Valentina's father.

He'd missed so much of his daughter's life. Her first steps, her first word, every time she had a bad dream, had fun on the playground.

And worst of all he left her with her unstable mother who had a breakdown. He left her to call 911 for help when her mother smashed the kitchen and her gold records. He's not been there to protect her as she watched her mother slip.

He'd failed.

He'd failed as a father so far, but starting tonight he'd not disappoint her again. He'd give his daughter good memories of him, prove all the doubts and accusations wrong.

Make her realize how much he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to four months later, Jeanie is still in involuntary rehab.

So much time and passed since Valentina first stepped off that plane and met her father. They grew closer, and she finally let her guard down around him and allowed him to love her.

Alex returned home to the states, promising to keep in touch. The Beatles had released a new album, Beatles For Sale, which was a financial success.

But like usual, they were back in the studio again, preparing some new songs.

Valentina had grown accustomed to the schedule and usually packed a lunch, knowing her father could be with John for hours on end. This morning she was feeling energetic and she'd taken Martha out for a morning run and by the time she'd returned, Paul was ready to leave, leaving her no time to prepare anything to eat.

Later as time rolled on, and she leaned against the wall, inwardly cursing over her lack of food,

her stomach growled loudly in agreement.

Hearing a chuckle beside her, she looked over to see George leaning on the wall next to her, a smirk of amusement on his handsome face.

"Want to grab some lunch?" He offered and she nodded and walked over to Paul and tapped his shoulder to which he hummed.

"George is taking me to get something to eat is that ok?" She asked and he nodded, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his wallet, giving her a few notes and a kiss on the cheek before shooing her away.

She scowled at his back before returning to George. She took a moment to look at the money in her hand in confusion, she had no clue as to how much a pound was.

"I'll cover lunch and you can buy ice cream for dessert okay?" George took pity on her and she nodded "Let's go before the lines start." He chuckled leading her out.

When they arrived at George's cafe of choice, Valentina hesitated before following George inside. She felt eyes on her and she kept her head down as they sat down at a table.

A waiter quickly walked up to them and he glanced uncomfortably at Valentina. "I'm sorry miss but you're going to have to leave. No coloreds allowed."

George stared at the man ludicrously while Valentina scoffed bitterly. "I knew this would happen. Let's go." She made a move to stand but George put a hand on her arm, easing her back down.

"I'm paying. She's my lunch date and we want to eat here." He glared and the waiter shifted nervously.

"I'm sorry Mr. Harrison. You can stay, but she'll have to leave or at least eat off the property." George glared harder and Valentina bit her lip as other patrons began to stare curiously at the situation.

"George-"

"No. You're a human being and I'm not going to have this racist bullshite stop you from having a decent meal." George snapped at the waiter who glanced frightened towards the back.

A few minutes later an older man walked from the back, his eyes immediately locking on the situation.

"Is there a problem here sir?" He asked George politely, ignoring Valentina entirely.

"Yes, there is a problem. This prick says my friend can't eat here." George scowled and the manager coughed straightening his tie on his thick neck.

"That's true sir. No coloreds and no dogs allowed, if she doesn't leave willingly, I will be forced to call the police."George covered his mouth before he looked up at the manager and waiter.

"I'll buy out the place then."

The manager blinked while the sister stares in shock. "I'm sorry sir, I must not have heard you correctly. Did you say-" The manager began but George cut him off?

"I said I'll buy out the damn restaurant for lunch." He snapped glaring at the two men.

Valentina watched as they immediately began ringing up all the orders and such until the entire place was cleared out, leaving George and Valentina alone.

"That was really sweet," She smiled sincerely "Nobody's ever really stood up for me like that. Back home, I couldn't even get through the front door of a really fancy restaurant. My mom usually had to take us to the usual place where we were welcome. Or at least her fame and money were." She admitted, toying with the tablecloth.

"It wasn't a problem. I just wish you didn't have to go through that." George scowled and she reached over to squeeze his hand.

"It's ok, I'm used to it. Hell, every colored person in the world is used to it," she shrugged uncomfortably and looking around for a waiter "Can I get a glass of rum and coke please?" The waiters and waitresses ignored Valentina who grew angrier by the minute "Can I get a fucking drink?!" She finally yelled only to be ignored again and she covered her mouth.

George held out a hand to stop a passing waiter. "Get me two coke and rum." He told a waiter who nodded.

"Right away sir." He quickly moved to complete George's order.

"Oh, guess I gotta be him to get things?" She snapped at the man and felt George take her hand this time squeeze it gently.

"Let it go. You can't hold onto these things." He rubbed her hand and she shook her head, tearing her hand from his grasp.

"You don't know my problems." She scoffed and George frowned, putting his hand back.

"Then tell me." She stared into his dark eyes before looking away.

"My mom has always found the company of drugs inviting since my dad and she broke up," she snatched her drink as it arrived "ever since I was little she'd have these long parties at night, with random celebrities. She's also found a great friend in heroin. But she didn't do it as bad until I turned thirteen. All my life I saw that woman unhappy and I couldn't figure out why. She had good friends, a great career, and a daughter, but still, she was unhappy. So eventually I blamed it on my father, I blamed him for my mother's unhappiness and her addition."

George watched Valentina take up her napkin and dab her eyes. She inhaled before she spoke again, her voice a little shaky.

"I found it easier to hate him than her you know? She was all I had and I was scared to lose the only family I knew. But after spending time with him, I feel so bad forever blaming him. He's been a better parent than my mom ever has." She laughed bitterly taking a swing from her drink. 

"And what about you?" She furred her brows bemused "Are you unhappy Valentina?"

"I don't know. But I am happy here at this moment with you. You make me feel cared about." She smiled shyly, her fingers lacing through his.

George looked down at their laced fingers than back up at Valentina whose eyes were closed and she was leaning in.

With a sigh, he put his finger to her lips gently, and her eyes fluttered open to stare at his hurt, evident on her face.

"I'm sorry Valentina But we can't." His eyes widened as her face darkened with rejection and she grabbed her purse, standing and storming from the restaurant.

Cursing, George took out the correct amount of bills and dropped them on the table before rushing out after the young women.

She was hurrying down the street, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to stop her tears of hurt and embarrassment.

When he finally caught up to her, he pulled her aside under the awning of the closed store.

"Valentina, Valentina love I'm sorry, but we just can't." She ripped her arm from him and glared, tears welling in her eyes.

"Why? Because you a white man and I'm a malatto? Cause I don't get a little tight white ass like your girlfriend?" She scowled and he grabbed her shoulders tightly glaring at her.

"Don't you bring her into this," he warned, "You're underage Valentina and you're my best friend's daughter for Christ's sake!" George removed his hands from her and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's never stopped anyone before. Do you think you're the first white man to try to get with me? There's been plenty of them. Sick ass motherfuckers in the music industry who tried too when I was young," She sniffed and looked at George "Please George, just forget it. I don't need no man. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Oh, you don't need no man? Look at your mother! Look how she turns out! You tried to kiss me if you don't need any man why'd you try to kiss me? Huh?" He yelled,' and luckily the street was empty.

Valentina shifted uncomfortably and glanced down. "I don't know". She whispered and he laughed bitterly.

"You don't know? Then why are you messing with me huh?" He moved towards her, pressing her against the wall.

They locked eyes before they were suddenly kissing, Valentina's arms moving to lock around his shoulders and she moaned into his mouth.

After a minute George pulled away, extreme guilt written on his face. Valentina was breathing heavily as she stared at the older man. "Goddamn it." He cursed.

"So now what?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"I don't know. Nobody can find out. Especially your father. Paul would kill me." He leaned against the wall, shaking his head.

Curling her lips into a smile, Valentina waltzed up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, standing on her tippy toes.

"I won't let him." She smirked, kissing below his ear.

"You're a dangerous thing, Valentina." George turned around, smiling at the girl who smirked back up.

"It takes a strong man to handle it," she giggled giving him a quick kiss "Let's get out of here before my dad gets worried."

When they arrived back at the studio, everyone was obvious to the events that had occurred. Valentina waited a while until they took a break again before waltzing up to her father who smiled brightly.

"Dad, I'd like to record a song."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha didn't expect that?! George and Valentina ...... see why I needed her to be older. Ok, ignoring the reality of age groups, so for this fic, Paul is 30 and George is 29 she just turned 17, so she's of consent age. The timeline isn't the sam was in real life so don't think too hard about it. Please leave a comment! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Paul, I don't know...... we're pretty booked as it is and you lads rent the studios constantly...." George (Martin) sighed as Paul crossed his arms with an exasperated look on his face.

"Please George, I know she can sing. She's my daughter and," Paul glanced back even though the office door was locked "and her mother is Jeanie Nor." He admitted and George's eyes widened slightly.

Jeanie's vocal range was up with Etta James and the best of them and a combination of Paul and Jeanie's could be interesting.....

George sighed and shook his head "Alright, I'll give her a shot." He sat back as Paul grinned, George sat back, wondering what he was about to get himself into.

"Cheers George, you won't regret it!" George rolled his eyes.

"For your sake McCartney, she's better. Get her in the studio now, we just got a cancellation, so a studio's free." George waved the Beatle off.

Twenty minutes later, a studio band was being prepped by Valentina on the melody of the song she was going to sing.

The Beatles stood in the booth with George Martian and Brian, all extremely curious about how this young girl was going to sound.

"Ready when you are dear," George Martin spoke through the speaker and Valentina nodded, relaxing her shoulders.

Moving up to the mike she waited for the opening notes before opening her mouth.

I heard church bells ringing,

I heard a choir singing

I saw my love walk down the aisle

On her finger, he placed a ring

Oh, oh

I saw them holding hands

She was standing there with my man..."

The Englishmen watched shell-shocked as she sang, her voice was a perfect combination of her mother's heavy blues mixed with the slightly sharper tone of her father's.

"I heard them promise 'til death does us part....."

Valentina locked eyes with George as she sang, giving him a quick smile which he returned with a wink, and the only one to notice the exchange was John, who narrowed his own eyes as he watched the two.

"Each word was a pain in my heart

All I could do

All I could do was cry

All I could do was cry

I was losing the man that I love

And all I could do was cry....."

George Martin turned to Brian and gave the man a look. "Sign her before someone else gets wind of this."

And now, the wedding is over

The rice, rice has been thrown over their heads......"

"Happy birthday Valentina." Ringo smiled at the now seventeen-year-old as he and Maureen walked into Paul's house a few months later.

She smiled thanking them and watched them move further into the house and her smile widened as George walked in, but it soon faltered as he walked in with Pattie on his arm.

"Happy Birthday love." He smiled, kissing her cheek and she smiled politely, but her eyes were full of pain.

For them, life has just begun

But mine is ending

Oh.....

Valentina heard a knock on the hotel's door and eagerly ran up to it, fixing her messy curls and opened the door to reveal George.

With a grin, she jumped into his arms and he closed the door as her legs wrapped around his waist as they kissed and moved towards the bed.

All I could do

All I could do was cry

All I could do was cry.....

"Did you say you loved me? Do you say that to all the girls?" Valentina asked one day, her body curled into George's as they lay under the sheets.

"I don't make a habit of telling a lot of women I love them, but yeah. I did. I love you, Val," he kissed the top of her head "You're my best girl."

I was losing the man that I love

And all I could do was cry......"

It was only a few days later after the boy's had hung around Friar Park and Ringo, Paul, and Valentina had left did John confront George about Valentina while the younger male was cleaning up.

"I normally wouldn't care much if you were screwing around on Pattie since we all do it on tour. But of all the girls in the world George. You picked her." John rested his hand on the mantle of the gigantic fireplace in one of the large living rooms.

George furred his brows as he held a garbage bag. "What're you talking about now John?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Cut the bullshit George and be a man and tell me the truth," John hissed "Are you fucking Valentina?" He spat through narrowed eyes and George moved angrily from the couch.

"Watch your mouth, Lennon. And it's none of your damn business what I do outside of recording and band-related business." George growled.

John stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and laughed in disbelief.

"Jesus H. George! That's Paul's daughter! Paul's...." He threw up his arms "and she's colored, or have you forgotten that?" He pointed out through narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong with her being colored? What? You racist or something? The hell's your problem John?" George stared at the older man in disgust.

"No I'm not a damn racist and don't you ever call me one, but you know it's illegal to be in a relationship with a colored in England! And yeah, I got a problem with you having an affair with Paul's daughter. Do you know what Paul will do to you if he finds out?" John questioned watching George continue to clean.

"Are you going to tell him?" George sighed moving to stand before John, looking at him desperately.

John's expression softened slightly and he sighed. "No. It's not my business but you should tell him. Don't let him find out on his own George. He will never forgive you." John warned and George nodded, relief flooding his sharp features.

"Thanks, John," John simply grunted and he continued "I really do love her though. She's strong. She'll be a great singer one day." He smiled fondly.

"But are you going to be next to her that day? What about Pattie?" John reminded, crossing his arms.

"Pattie and I....... it's complicated. And if Valentina wants me by her side then I'll do it. I'd do anything for her." George promised.

Valentina laughed as Paul stared at his cards in disbelief. "So, that means I win, unless you got any more bets to put on the table?" She raised an eyebrow as he shook his head before pulling the pile of candy towards her.

"Where'd you learn to play so good?" Paul smiled, and stole a licorice whip from her pile, causing her to cry out.

"Well, the band that backed up Mama, they often played cards and finally they pulled me in and taught me the trade. And stop stealing my candy dad! It's mine, I won it!" She slapped Paul's hand away as he reached for a handful of candy.

"Oh come now love, give your poor old dad a bit of candy eh?" Paul gave her his signature puppy dog eyes and she copied him "I've never seen it from the other point of view, ok, ok. Keep it." Paul handed back the candy and Valentina smiled evilly.

"So, I was on the phone earlier with your grandfather, he's down in Liverpool you know," Paul spoke casually and Valentina nodded, chewing on a gummy bear "He wants us to come down and visit. He'd very much like to meet you." Valentina paused and stared at her father who looked back expectedly.

"Does he know I'm......" She started and Paul shook his head "Of course he does. I've sent him many copies of your photos that I have of you growing up. He doesn't care that you're......you're not white," He cringed at the word but she was indifferent "you're my daughter and I don't see skin color, and neither does your grandfather or uncle. I wasn't raised like that and when I see you, I just see that beautiful baby girl who I held when she was born. My baby." Paul smiled lovingly and Valentina gave him a crooked smile and even offered another piece of candy that her father happily accepted with a beam.

As they talked, she slowly began to forget why she had ever hated her father in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

Valentina stared out of the car window while her father sang along to the radio, happy as a clam while she was filled with absolute dread.

Arrangements had been made for them to visit her grandfather, and her uncle would be popping by as well. Both were eager to meet Paul's daughter.

"Oh come on Val, this'll be fun! I'll show you all the places I used to hang out back in the day! And you'll get to meet your grandpa Jim and uncle Mike," Paul glanced at Valentina who's face remained stony and he pouted. "Aw, give me a smile darling?" Paul tickled her chin and she laughed, pushing his hand away.

"Hey, dad?" Paul hummed and Valentina bit her lip "Do you think, later- Never mind."

"What love? Don't be nervous."

"When I go back home, that you could come to visit me, in LA......" there were small traces of hope in her shy voice.

Paul almost hit the brakes. He was extremely touched that Valentina had reached a point of trust that she wanted him around after her mother took her back. That she generally liked him enough to want to spend time with him in her environment.

He got a little misty eye and sniffed, Valentina, eyed him concerned.

"Dad, are you ok?" She stared at him warily as he pulled her head over while focusing on the road and kissed her head.

"I'm fine. Of course, I'd love to spend time with you. Anytime anywhere, baby, I'll always have time for you." She visibly relaxed.

"I'm glad I've gotten to spend time with you dad." She admitted and Paul's softened, reaching over to take one of her hands and have it a squeeze.

"Me too darling, me too."

When they arrived at Paul's father's house, a plump older woman was waiting outside, along with a little girl who excitedly ran to Paul once he stepped outside of his car.

"Paulie!" She squeezed, jumping into Paul's arms while the man laughed, spinning her around.

"Hello Ruth love, how have you been?" Paul set the girl down and she beamed up at him.

"Good!" She looked at Paul, noticing Valentina standing awkwardly by the hood of the car.

"Who's that?" Ruth asked Paul curiously and he smiled, beckoning Valentina over.

"This is Valentina, my daughter," Paul wrapped an arm around her, and she visually leaned into his hold, glad for his support "Valentina, this is my step sister Ruth."

Valentina smiled nervously at the little girl, who continued stared up at her.

"You're pretty." Ruth blurted and Valentina's smile widened.

"Thank you, I like your dress. I love polka dots." Ruth beamed, looking down at her pink and red polka dot dress.

"Ruthie, what do you say?" The older woman had come over by this point and she looked pointedly down at her daughter.

"Thank you!" She sent her mother her pointed look in return. The adults chuckled and Angela leaned over to embrace Paul and looked at Valentina.

"Hello Valentina, I'm Paul's stepmother Angela, I'm so happy to finally meet you dear," Angela smiled kindly and Valentina returned it shyly "well let's head inside, no use standing out here in the cold."

"It's about time you two arrived." An older voice called from the doorway as the four made their way towards the house.

Jim smiled warmly, embracing his son before turning his attention to Valentina. "Let me get a good look at my first grandchild." He took Valentina's hand and pulled her away from the safety of her father's side to look her over. "You've got your grandmother's smile," Jim said fondly and Valentina's smile grew, slightly shocked as he suddenly pulled her into a hug.

She hesitated before hugging him back, Paul watching fondly from the side until he was trapped in a headlock from behind by a younger man, who resembled him slightly. She was then introduced to her Uncle Mike, who proceeded to tell her embarrassing stories about her dad while Paul struggled to shut him up.

Her grandfather, his wife, her daughter, and her uncle had welcomed her in with open arms and Valentina couldn't help smiling for the longest time.

That was, at least, until her dad got a phone call on the second of their three-day visit and left to answer it during dinner. He was gone for a while and it wasn't until she offered to take the dishes into the kitchen that she heard his conversation.

"I know. I know, but she's here now. Jane, please darling try to understand. It was an accident seventeen years ago! Yes, I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her........."

Valentina leaned against the other side of the door the more she heard, the tighter her grip became on the plates and the tears welled up.

"I love you too........ I'll just send her over to Ringo's or John's for that. Don't worry, she won't get in the way at all. She's my daughter...... Ok, love you too Jane. I'll see you in a few days."

Valentina quickly wiped her tears as her father rounded the corner. He smiled brightly at her, and she gave a weak smile in return, before quickly moving to the kitchen.

It wasn't until she was showering that night, did she cry.

Valentina liked England, she liked the few friends she made, she liked John, Cynthia, Julian, Ringo and Maureen, Brian, Mal and Neil, and George of course.

She did not, however, like Jane Asher.

The minute Paul came home with Jane from the airport, the women began sizing her up, plastering a fake smile that Paul immediately fell for.

She was polite, but her eyes clearly said "You're the rock under my shoe, you're what's screwing with my perfect world."

Valentina for the most part, as a silent favor to her father who she could see, really loved Jane; kept silent and was as sweet as honey to the blond.

But it wasn't until she finally retired for the night after reading in the living room with Martha next to her, that she heard it before she climbed into bed.

"Oh Paul, yes!"

Eyes wide, Valentina backed slightly from the wall, which shook slightly from the bed that was shaking and squeaking.

"I can't believe this." She scowled, disgusted.

Shaking her head, she grabbed her suitcase and began packing some clothes before slamming it shut and walking down the stairs, the moans continuing undisturbed behind her to her disgust. Martha watched her pick up the house phone and look in the yellow pages for a taxi before calling the cab.

George glared at the offending front door as he approached it. Who in their right mind was bothering him at 11:30 at night. He had some words for them...

He unlocked it, mouth open ready to give the person a piece of his mind, but he swallowed his words as a figure crashed into him causing him to grab the door jamb to keep from falling.

"Valentina?" He held her alarmed, before tugging her inside, or of the cold.

"Darling, what's wrong?" He pried her away so he could look at her.

"Jane came back. She's been a total bitch to me. But before, when we were visiting grandpa, she called dad, and he said I'm just an accident that happened seventeen years ago and then before I came here to you, I heard them, they didn't even have the decency to be quiet."

George felt his anger flare up, but he put it aside as Valentina began crying into his chest.

"I just want to go home. I miss my mom, my friends, my house. I miss California...." George stroked her hair before leading her to the couch, having her sit down.

"I'll go make you some tea." He stood, but her hand grabbed his.

"Please don't. Please don't leave me." She managed through a sob.

He nodded, grabbing the large throw blanket that was on the back of the couch, before wrapping it around himself.

"Come here...." He opened his arms and she crawled over to him, sitting in his lap as he wrapped the blanket around her also, locking her in a cocoon "How did you get here?"

"I took a taxi, but then I ran out of money to get the rest of the way and I had to walk ten blocks to get here." She sniffed.

"Oh baby," he pulled her in closer, noting how cold she was "I'm so sorry love that you had to hear all that. ''Your dad's a piece of work." He scoffed.

"Yeah. I know. But at least I have you." She looked up shyly, George smiling down at her, capturing her lips in his before pulling away.

"Course you do. And I'll always be here for you Valentina ."

"I want her home."

"Jeanie it isn't that simple."

"I don't care Peter I want my daughter back here."

Peter Jackson, talent scout, and producer for Capitol Records rubbed his forehead as his client glared at him.

"Jeanie you just got out of the hospital and it's going to take a hell of a lot of time to even get social services to consider you a fit guardian for your daughter." He explained and she shook her head.

"Then I want her to at least come home so I can see her. I need to see her."

Peter gave the talented women a sympathetic glance "I know you do Jeanie. I know, but it's up to her father-"

"I haven't seen my baby in four months and that imbecile thinks just because he spent a few months with her that he has any idea on how to take care of her?! I've been taking care of her just fine for sixteen years! Screw social services. I'll get on a goddamn flight myself and get her." Jeanie scowled and Peter groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll get in touch with his manager, and get a call to him. That's the best that I can do right now Jeanie. And in the meantime, you need to avoid the press and keep out of trouble. I mean it Jeanie, no partying, no drinking nothing. Act like- let me give you a visual...... act like Doris Day," Jeanie sputtered "I'll talk to you later." Peter gave her a look before leaving the hospital room.

Jeanie stared at his retreating back and scoffed. "Doris Day? He wants me to act like Doris Damn Day? I don't know who he thinks he's talking to." She scrunched up her nose in disgust.

She took the opportunity to look around her private hospital room, which was filled with bouquets and, treats and stuffed animals with "Get Well Soon" prints on them.

She picked up a box of See's Candies and smiled sadly. Valentina loved See's more than any other chocolate brand in the world and every day after breakfast, they'd each pick random chocolate from the box and give it to the other.

Valentina was in England? With Paul? Of all the people, and all the places.... she asked that if anything were to happen to her that Valentina be placed in the care of Etta James or Chuck Berry, her Godparents. But it looks like her wishes as usual was ignored.

If Paul had done anything to confuse or upset her baby, there'd be obvious hell for him to pay.

Scratching her arm above her IV, she winced at the sight of the fading track marks. It'd had been a bad month for her and unfortunately, Valentina had to be the one to find her.

But she was a good mother. She never let Valentina feel like she wasn't loved. And she did love her, she loved her more than anything else in the world.

But a small part of her was frightened, she was scared that because of the time she was spending with her father, she would want to stay with him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, miles away, John and Cynthia were awoken by the telephone blaring off at six-thirty.

Groaning, John stood up to answer the phone.

"What?!" He barked, angry that his sleep had been interrupted.

"John? It's Paul."

"You better have a good reason waking me so early Paul," John growled and Cynthia flopped back into bed with a huff.

"Valentina's missing. I got up this morning to let Martha out and I looked in her room to check on her and she was gone!" Paul yelled and John pulled the phone from his ear with a grimace.

"Calm down Paul. What happened. Did you say something to upset her? Think."

"......No, Jane's back and we three went out for dinners it was pleasant and stuff, and then later I and Jane were....... oh my God. She must have heard us." John rolled his eyes as Paul shrieked.

"There's your reason. God McCartney, you had sex while the kid was in the room next door? Why do you think Julian's room is four doors down? Idiot." He scowled and rolled his eyes while Paul huffed over the phone.

"Whatever John. If you see or hear from her please let me know." Paul sounded extremely worried and John sighed.

"Have you called the others?"

"I called Ringo, I'm gonna call George next." John closed his eyes, the girl was probably shacked up with George, him being her secret boyfriend and all. Not that he was about to tell Paul.

"Good luck finding her mate, call when you find her."

George smiled as Valentina snuggled up closer to him under the sheets. She'd changed into one of his t-shirts that hugged her curvy frame. The girl was worn out and tired so he immediately put her to bed after she showered and changed.

No doubt Paul was just now noticing that she was missing and right on cue, the house phone began to ring. Sliding away from the young woman, George picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"George! Valentina's missing have you seen her?!" Paul yelled over the line.

"Yes. She came by last night, extremely upset." George frowned as Paul let out a laugh of relief.

"Oh thank God. Wait, why did she go to your house? And better yet why didn't you call me?!" Paul's voice rose in pitch.

"Because you're an idiot Paul! On both matters. You shagged Jane while Valentina was in the house? The hell is the matter with you?"

"Look. It's none of your business George. I'll be by in a bit to pick her up. Do not let her leave." Paul hung up and George stared at the phone.

"The prick hung up on me....."

Valentina sat on the couch, hands on her legs as she stared at the ground. No doubt Paul was going to be angry when he arrived, and an angry Paul McCartney was the last thing anyone wanted to deal with in the morning.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw George walk into the room and sat next to her on the couch, their legs brushing

.

She immediately laid her head on his shoulder and he responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Can't I just hide here? There's like a million rooms." She looked at him through her lashes.

George chuckled, kissing her cheek. "If only it was that easy. You know he's not going to let you stay here."

"Can't we tell him?" She asked suddenly, lifting her head.

George sighed, pulling away slightly."Valentina-" He began, but she cut him off.

"Please. I'm tired of sneaking around. I'm not ashamed of you. Unless, are you ashamed of being with me?" Her eyes fell downcast.

George shook his head, bringing her hands to his face and he kissed the back of both.

"No, no. Don't you ever think that? If I could climb to the top of Abby Roads roof and scream to the world how much I love you I would, but sweetheart it isn't that easy."

"Then let's just run away," she climbed into his lap "Move to Seattle or Canada and find some little old dirt town where nobody would know us."

George stroked her back. "Yeah?" He asked and she nodded.

"Could have a little farmhouse. With a big porch, and we could sit on a rocking bench at night and stare at the stars. Maybe have a garden with some fresh veggies. Maybe a goat and some ducks. And a dog named Duke.''

George raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face. "Duke?"

She nodded "I always wanted a dog named Duke. We'd listen to the radio in the evenings. And have babies. " She whispered, a small smile on her lips.

"I can't promise you that Valentina. You know that." George apologized and she nodded, sliding off his lap and back onto the couch.

"I know. I was just dreaming a little for us." She smiled sadly before turning away.

"Val-" George started but hurried knocks on the front door distracted him. "Shit it's probably Paul..."

Anyway, please review and vote!!


	8. Chapter 8

A frazzled and unkept Paul McCartney greeted George at the door as soon as he opened it. George was roughly pushed aside by the older man as the Beatle searches the room for his daughter.

Upon spotting her, Paul relaxed before his face filled with anger.

"Valentina Mary McCartney. What were you thinking running out last night?! I wake up this morning and you're not here?! I thought something happened to you." Paul yelled while Valentina stared at the ground in silence.

"Why would you care?" She scoffed and Paul's jaw dropped. George inched his way into the room, standing off to the side as the scene played out.

"What? Valentina what're you talking-"

"Why do you keep acting like you give a shit about me? Am I just some game for you? Oh, let's play house with her until my girlfriend comes back and I can go back to my whorish ways," she mocked Paul's voice "I heard your conversation with her in Liverpool over the phone at grandpa's."

Paul's eyes widened before his face dropped in guilt. "Oh love, I'm- I'm sorry Valentina..... it's just...." Paul sighed and moved to sit next to her on the couch "I don't really know what I'm doing sweetheart... I'm new to being a dad..." he tried but she wouldn't have it.

"You had seventeen years to learn! And you just ignored me." She whispered, voice breaking.

"I was younger love, I didn't know how to raise a child. Your mother made it quite clear that if I wasn't ready than I shouldn't be around." Paul ran a hand through his hair.

"How do I know you're not just gonna hurt me?" She asked, blinking away her tears that had started to fall.

"You're just going to have to trust me, baby." Paul wiped her tears and brought her into a hug.

"What about Jane?" Valentina asked once they broke apart "I won't go back as long as she's there." She warned.

"Jane.... ok, I'll try to have her out by tomorrow afternoon. That's the best I can do." Valentina nodded curtly.

"Ok, then I'll be here at George's until then." Paul and George both blinked.

"Valentina... you can't just-"

"It's that or I'll never go home." She threatened.

Paul sighed and glanced at George, secretly asking for approval for her to stay. George nodded and Paul frowned shaking his head at the absurdity of it all.

"Fine. But things are going to be different when you get back young lady." He warned and she nodded,- a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Now you're sounding like a dad...."


	9. Chapter 9

You could have heard a pin drop. The three stared at each other until Valentina took a step forward, eyes pleading as she looked at Ringo.

Poor Ringo stared at them with a look that was a mixture of horror and disbelief.

"Ringo, please don't tell my dad." She whispered and the drummer shook his head, turning his attention to George, a look of anger in his baby blues.

"George how could you..... Paul......" He shook his head as he glared at the guitarist who didn't have the nerve to look ashamed.

"Ritchie please don't tell him mate. We're going to tell him soon, I promise." George ran a hand nervously through his hair, eyes desperate for Ringo to understand.

"Does anyone else know?" Ringo ran a hand through his own hair, as he stepped back, allowing the couple to step out of the closet.

"John I think. That's it." Valentina shook her head as her stomach turned.

"I don't like lying. Especially to Paul's face. This isn't going to work, you know. You have to tell him, if you don't George, Paul will murder you," Ringo warned and the guitarist nodded, pulling Valentina to his side slightly "for fuck's sake George, she's sixteen years old."

"I know. But the truth of the matter is, I love her and I'll fight for her." He looked at Valentina lovingly and she smiled, reaching up to cup his cheek in one hand.

"This is madness. Complete and utter madness." Ringo shook his head one last time before moving down the hall.

George and Valentina shared a look before both let out a breath of relief as they separated. "Jesus, that was close.'' George ran a hand down his face tiredly.

"Too close. Ringo's right George, we can't keep this from my dad." Valentina sighed shifting to one foot.

"Keep what from your dad?" The couple jumped and turned to face Paul who was staring at them curiously.

"A surprise party we were gonna keep. To celebrate the new album." Valentina lied and Paul's face lit up joyfully.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Come here dear," He held out his arms and she walked in, allowing him to squeeze her tightly and plant a kiss on the top of her head "Anyway, I was looking for you. You ready to go home now love?" Paul held her at arm's length, rubbing her arms and she nodded.

"Ok, let me just grab something and I'll meet you outside babe." Paul kissed the side of her head before leaving the two in the hallway.

Valentina glanced at George, "I can't keep lying to him. It'll break his heart." She whispered.

With a dejected sigh, George nodded, "We'll tell him. The album should be out soon, after that, we'll do it. He'll be in too good a mood to complain." 

Valentina stood outside Paul's office door, debating on what she about to ask. The cons outweighed the pros but she knew she had to at least get a basic understanding of how her father's mind would work with the current situation.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked before entering. Paul sat on a chair, his guitar in his lap while he occasionally wrote something down in a notebook.

"Hey love, what's up?" He smiled warmly, making her nerves calm slightly.

"I wanted to talk to you about boys." She blurted and Paul froze, blinking his doe eyes, as he paled considerably.

"Oh, um... ok," Paul cleaners his throat looking extremely nervous, and he placed his notepad aside "ok, so at your age, you may begin to.... um.... develop weird feelings and-"

"NO! Dad, no, I already know about talk that mom already told me years ago. I wanted to know if I'm allowed to date while I stay here. " Valentina's cheeks heated as she watched her dad visibly relax.

"Oh thank God. So do you have a boyfriend? A secret one? I was your age once too you know." Paul raised an eyebrow as a smile played across his face.

"No, no there's not really anyone except this one boy I've just seen around the neighborhood. I just wanted to know if I'm allowed while I live here?" She lied and Paul relaxed even more.

"Well, I'll have to meet the boy, get the old man's approval and all that," Paul winked, (trying to be the cool parent)"But do you really need to date right now? Wouldn't you rather a nice diamond ring for your middle finger?" Paul coaxed and Valentina laughed "What? Marylin said diamonds are a girl's best friend! I'm just trying to give you company that won't keep me up at night with worry." He defended, sending her a wink.

"Daddy, you're so funny." She snorted, leaning over to kiss his cheek before turning on her heel to leave "but that's a yes on the diamond ring though. Definitely a yes." She nodded closing the door behind her.

Shit, shit, shit. She lost her nerve and George was going to be pissed.


	10. Chapter 10

John's hand edged towards the card deck and he pulled out another card, his face betraying nothing. Valentina glanced at him before pushing forward a twenty dollar bill towards the growing pile of pounds, dollars, lipstick, compact mirror and pick of gum in the center of the table.

"Your pick Mr. Lennon...." she spoke ominously and John smirked, reaching across to pull a card from her hand.

"You're in a pretty confident mood there McCartney junior...." He quirked an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"I'm feeling lucky." She winked, face betraying nothing.

"Not for long you won't." John put a pair of cards down.

"Are you betting with my daughter?" Paul paused in the doorway of his living room after closing the door behind him "What on earth are you playing?" He furrowed his brows, staring at the children's cartoons on the cards.

"Old Maid and I'm about to become a very wealthy musician." John smirked, he only had three cards left.

"That's what you think, but don't be too sure uncle John." Valentina smirked, and laid down her final remaining cards showing a match "Read 'em and weep sucker." She pulled the pile close as John grumbled throwing down his cards.

"This is what happens when you gamble with a teenage girl. I already learned my lesson." Paul rolled his eyes as John huffed dramatically and Valentina tugged the pile of goods towards her.

"No, this is what happens when I babysit for you." John clarified and Valentina pouted.

"I'm not a baby uncle John." she wined and John smirked.

Valentina had taken recently to calling John "Uncle," the man who served as the closest thing to an uncle she had in England(excluding Mike, but he lived quite far). John had been prideful at the fact, making an effort to shower her with gifts that an honorary uncle would give his "oh so sweet lass of a niece."

"But here," she reached into her pile and slid over a dollar bill," buy yourself some peanuts." She grinned slyly while Paul laughed.

"That's my girl." He kissed her head as he moved past and towards the staircase.

"John I'll be working on some songs so form find me when you're finished pouting." He called over his shoulder before disappearing over the top of the stairs.

"You have to tell him." John spoke seriously, all traces of humor gone and Valentina stared at him eyes flashing.

"No, I don't. We've kept it quite this long." She shrugged and began packing the cards.

"Valentina this isn't a game. George is one of Paul's best friends. You have no idea what a betrayal like this will do to their friendship, to the band," John shook his head trying to get her to understand "what will the press think? This could end the Beatles......"

"I won't give him up....." Her hands shook as she put the cards in their case.

"Valentina....." John sighed tiredly.

"Everyone has a lover. Mom does, hell even dad does when Jane's gone. Why can't I have George to myself?" She whispered, John's face that had hardened at her spilling everyone's dirty laundry.

As he opened his mouth to retort, his gaze softened seeing the tears welling in her eyes and she took a shuddering breath "He is my sole comfort in this arrangement and I will not let go of the only man that has ever loved me."

John opened his mouth to answer her, but his face paled and eyes widened as he stared at something behind her back.

Dread filling her veins, Valentina also turned, only to face Paul who stared at them with an unreadable expression.

"Shite."


	11. Chapter 11

Paul blinked slowly before locking his jaw. He raised his eyebrows briefly before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"John, we'll have to go over the songs later..... I need to speak to my daughter alone right now." Both John and Valentina inwardly shuddered, neither having heard the dark tone from the normally charming mop top.

"Um... ok. Cyn's probably waiting for me..." John cleared his throat while Valentina stared at the ground completely avoiding Paul's gaze "I'll see you in the studio......Valentina." John nodded, sending her an apologetic look, that she didn't see, (to busy staring at her father in fear) before he headed towards the door.

The two McCartneys stood there in in silence for a few minutes, Paul trying to wrap his head around the situation and Valentina too afraid to confront her father's oncoming wrath.

"Tell me it's not true. It better be damn well not true." Paul began moving to stand before her.

Valentina avoided his gaze, flinching as he suddenly grabbed her chin tightly, forcing her to look at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you young lady." He frowned and let her go after a moment, "Whatever this thing is, you better be glad it hasn't hit the papers. You are never to be alone with him again, do you understand me?"

"You can't keep me from him. I love him." She frowned and Paul shook his head scowling.

"Valentina. You're only sixteen. You're too young. You have to give yourself some time love, enjoy being a kid." Paul stressed and she shook her head. He sighed and crouched down before her and put his hand on her knee.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand everything I do to protect you now but-" Valentina pushed him away standing up and shaking her head in disgust.

"God stop it! I hate it when you treat me like a child!" She spat and Paul stood to his full height glaring at her.

"Well like it or not the young lady you are my child." He springs back glaring himself.

"I'm not even a virgin."

There, it was out in the open.

Paul paled and looked like he was about to be sick "Please, please don't talk like that."

"What're you gonna do? Send me away from the problem like Mommy would? Because that sure as hell didn't work and it couldn't have kept George out of my panties."

Slap.

Valentina glared at Paul but knew she deserved it. She had crossed a very dangerous line.

"You are never to see him again. There will be consequences because you kept it from me. I'm going to kill him." Paul narrowed his eyes as he went to his car keys.

"If you do anything to him, I'll leave." She threatened and Paul paused.

"I'm actually considering sending you back to your mother if it keeps you two apart." He replied but she shook her head.

"No, I mean like running away, you'll never find me. But I'll tell George where I am and we'll be happy. If you walk out that door to go after him, you'll never see me again I promise you. I got a lot of friends I met over the years while my mom was on tour. I'll make my way back to America. There are fifty states, that's a whole lot of land to go searching on." She glared through her reddening cheek.

"Valentina Mary McCartney, I am your father and you will do as I damn say." Paul roared and Valentina shrunk before running up the staircase to her room.

Paul stood there in the middle of the living room and buried his face in his hands.

When had the world gone to shit?

"You hit her?!" Jeanie roared over the telephone twenty minutes later and Paul pulled the drive from his ear.

"You're missing the point, Jean. My bandmate is having sex with our daughter!" Paul leaned against the wall.

"This... this all your fault Paul! I told you to keep her safe and now not only is she screwing with your friend, but you hit her! I knew this would happen if I left her with you." She hissed and Paul narrowed his eyes.

"Don't get high and mighty with me Norma Jean. You were the one in rehabilitation for drugs. You're the one who raised her all these years. Didn't you talk to her about the dangers of dating or were you too busy screwing around yourself." A bitterness entered his tone.

"Fuck you, Paul. Regardless of what happened, what're we going to do now with her?" Jeanie sounded tired over the line.

"I don't know...... I could send her to her grandfather's for a week or two. She's threatened to run away though."

"She's done that before. The last time when she was thirteen. She made it San Jose where her stepdad stays occasionally. She listens to him. Maybe I could have him come down to speak to her?" Paul's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like the idea of some man hanging around my daughter."

"He's not some man. Nicky's been around since she's been nine. He's the closest thing she's had to a father (till recently) and she listens to him."

Paul didn't understand the weird jealousy that was building in his stomach at the idea of someone else being a father to Valentina. He pushed the emotion aside for the moment to focus on the larger picture.

"I'll think about it. Valentina's mentioned some other guy, Joe?"

"Joe... he was this trumpet player who used to play with me on tour, we hung out when Nicky was out of town.... he's gone now. But Nicky is a good guy Paul. He's a photographer from LA."

"I'll think about it, Jeanie. Ok?" Paul sighed.

"Whatever. Just make sure my daughter doesn't do something reckless." And with that she hung up, making Paul growl in annoyance. 

Later that evening, Paul hesitated before knocking on Valentina's bedroom door before entering.

Martha perked up from her spot on the bed, nose wiggling as she eyed the plate in Paul's hand. Valentina glanced at him then back to the book she'd been reading.

"I made you something to eat," He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking lost "It's a grilled cheese sandwich. Your favorite...." he held the plate out.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, I'll leave it on your nightstand in case you get hungry." Paul waited for the response that he knew he wasn't going to get.

"I have to go out to, deal with some business. Cynthia agreed to come over to watch you while I'm gone."

"I don't need a babysitter," Valentina hissed "I'm old enough to look after myself." She huffed.

"Well, right now your acting like a little brat and do not think for a second I have forgotten about what you did." Paul glared and Valentina rolled her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Paul left the room before doing something he'd regret.

Now just to wait for Cynthia before he went to talk with George.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my original novel on Amazon! It's titled : Roses Beneath The Golden Gate by Madeline Reid. It's in ebook form. It's quite good f I do say so myself. 😊 Anywho, review and vote and check out my other stories (and novel) in the meantime! Bye!! 😘♥️

Paul smashed his fist against Friar Park's looming gigantic front door, growing angrier as the minutes rolled by with no answer.

Scowling, he stormed around the side of the mansion, and searched with his eyes for George in the huge gardens.

His lip curled as he spotted the guitarist sitting with a guitar in his lap as he wrote something down.

Silent as a cat, Paul stormed towards the guitarist from behind, pausing mid step as George's words became clear.

"Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover....."

"You sick bastard!" Paul roared, throwing a fist towards George's face, sending the younger man crashing to the ground.

"The fuck Paul?!" George clutches his face and stumbled to his feet.

"You piece of shit. My daughter? My daughter? Of all the women in England, you had to throw yourself on my little girl....." Paul stared at George with murderous intent.

"Suddenly she's your little girl eh? What about all those years Paul? Where were you? Suddenly you have this claim over her?" George spat, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"No you don't get to stand there and judge me Harrison. You took advantage of Valentina's Daddy issues you arsehole." Paul balled his fists.

"I did not. I would never force her into something she didn't feel comfortable with. You know me Paul," George massaged his jaw before sighing "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but this is precisely why we didn't. You blow things up and become extremely dramatic." He pointed out, Paul spluttering in disbelief.

"This isn't something to take lightly George!" Paul hissed and pointed a warning finger at him "because of all the years we've known each other, I'll let you off with a warning. Stay the fuck away from my daughter or I swear I will end you." Paul threatened.

"You know I can't do that Paul. I love her." George shook his head and Paul flipped out.

"Prick!" Paul yelled, throwing another punch, this time succeeding, knocking George to the ground for a second time.

"What about Pattie huh? Your wife? You're going to leave her for a sixteen year old girl?" George frowned as he gingerly touched his eye.

"Don't you worry about her. Paul, you've known me since we were kids. You know I would never hurt Valentina." George stressed again. Paul shook his head face as angry as ever.

"I don't give a shit and I don't know what to think anymore. Think about the band, how do you think your little love affair," Paul spat the words out "is going to affect us huh? All these years of hard work, down the drain because you couldn't control your disgusting urges." Paul stared at his band mate in utter disgust.

George's own eyes narrowed and he took a step closer "That's what this is about really. It's got nothing to do with Valentina. You're afraid it'll end the Beatles. That's all you've ever given a shite about. You don't care what she does, so long as it doesn't affect your precious bloody image."

"How dare you. Nothing is more important to me than Valentina. Nothing, not even the dam band," Paul took a step back, his anger simmering to a low "You need to go call her and end it." He turned to walk away.

"Like hell it's over. You can't keep us apart McCartney." Paul froze mid step before glancing back at George with a fire in his eyes that slightly frightened the young guitarist.

"It ends now. You break her heart or I swear I will phone Pattie myself, and tell her everything. Including all the women you've slept with since marrying her." 

Valentina closed her eyes as her mother ranted over the phone. It was bad enough she'd heard it from her father, but she'd made the mistake of answering the telephone and her mother was on the other line.

"Mommy-"

"Don't you 'Mommy' me Valentina Mary McCartney. What were you thinking?" Her mother screeched and the young woman pulled the phone from her ear.

She leaned against the wall and shook her head, even though her mother couldn't see the action.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind Mommy. I don't know what to do, help me please." She whispered and there was silence on the other end before Jeanie answered.

"You've got to let him go."

"I can't Mommy. I can't. I-"

"Sweetheart, I understand. I know you love this man but you have to understand that he's married and he's too old for you." Jeanie's voice has softened, hearing her daughter sniffling over the line.

"You were young when you married Nicky." Valentina pointed out, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, gimmicking when her mascara rubbed onto her pink sweater.

"That was different baby. I was an adult. I hadn't been a underage young girl like you are. What about his wife huh? Haven't you thought about her?" Jeanie reminded, and Valentina sucked her teeth.

"George is gonna leave her. It's just not the right moment. She'd just lost her cousin...."

"Baby...you know better. I know right now George feels like the sun and he moon and the stars all wrapped up in one but baby, look around you, ain't nobody ends up with the guy they were in love with when they were sixteen! Do you want to come home? I can have Alex fly out so you don't have to travel alone..." more like babysit her so she wouldn't jump in a cab and drive off.

"No mom. I'm not ready to come home." She whispered, feeling like she wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there.

"Well Valentina......"

Her mother sighed tiredly over the line and Valentina felt a small wave of guilt run through her, her mother had been sick and dealing with her health and she wasn't making it any easier for her. But at the same time, she got satisfaction, her mother had been disappointing her her whole life.

"If I send you home, you'll be unbearable and I don't know what kind of crap you'll get yourself into. You'll stay with your father for now," Valentina felt her spirits rise "But if you put one toe out of line, I will ship you to an all girls Catholic boarding school in Austria and you will stay there. You think I'm playing?"

"Yes Mommy. I won't get into trouble. I promise." Valentina swore, internally giddy. It wasn't exactly a lie, she didn't see being with George as "trouble."

Unfortunately for her, after hat confrontation, her opportunities to see George were quite limited. Not today they didn't get to sneak around a little bit, but it wasn't as easy. Paul never brought her to the studio and if he did, she was to remain in the sound booth with George Martin or assist Brian with filing and other crap.

One particular day, Ringo had managed to pull Paul out during their lunch break to check out a mutual interest, the bassist hesitant, giving George a warning glare before reluctantly allowing the drummer to drag him out.

Valentina's eyes were immediately trained on George once Paul was out of sight and earshot, but her gaze flickered to John strumming on his guitar a few feet away.

A few minutes went by of the couple gazing at each other until John suddenly stood rolling his eyes.

"Could cut this tension with a knife. Go on, I won't tell. Can't promise Macca won't find you two, so if I were you..." He let the warning hang as he put his guitar down.

Valentina smiled at the older man, moving to hug his side, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Uncle John." She smiled as he grunted about how he was turning too soft before leaving the room.

Once the door had shut, she turned, only to come to face George's chest. The guitarist wrapped his arms around her shorter figure, Valentina moving to bury her face in his chest.

"God I missed you." He mumbled into her curls and Valentina tightened her grip on his shirt.

"I've missed you too," She lifted her head to stare up at him, eyes filled with longing "how much longer George?"

"You'll be eighteen soon. You can go away. I'll send the money, and I'll come see you as often as I can. Paul won't be able to do anything." George promised, a hand moving to rub soothing circles in her back.

"What about Pattie."

"What about her?" George asked innocently and Valentina pulled away to reguard him.

"You're still married to her! What you want me to move to some house somewhere and wait everyday for you to sneak out occasionally and screw me like a whore? Because as long as you have that ring on your finger, you're hers." She didn't hold back the jealousy from creeping into her voice.

"I can't just up and leave her now can I?" George snapped, making her jump "As soon as the fucking press find out they'll be following me like the bloodhounds they are and if they catch us together...." He trailed off, as he caught sight of the tears building in her eyes.

"Darling...." His voice softened as he approached her but she pulled away, glaring daggers.

"Don't fucking touch me." She spat, whipping away at her tears.

"Look, the new album will be released in a week. Brian's giving us a holiday and Ringo invited me to go to Greece with him and Maureen. I can get him to convince Paul to come and he'll have to bring you. We'll find some alone time when Paul is off being Paul......" He sneakily made his way close, close enough to wrap her in his arms, and began rubbing soothing circles in her back again.

Valentina pressed her head against his chest and pursed her lips. She knew her mother couldn't be right. It was just a little longer and than George would be with her forever.

Right?


	13. Chapter 13

The last thing that Paul wanted to do, was be in a private villa in Greece with his daughter and her ex secret boyfriend who just happened to be his band mate and best friend.

It was Maureen's insisting that Jane tag along to get to know Valentina, that convinced him, Valentina agreeing, she actually liked Jane.

The entire trip the airport, Paul was pouting, Jane and Valentina too busy chatting away to notice the bassist who was slightly insulted by the lack of concern by the most important women in his life.

Once inside and by their terminal, Valentina found herself filled with disdain upon seeing Pattie linked arms with George heading towards the group.

Paul nudged her arm and she glared at him, turning slightly away as the couple stood a foot or so afar. Valentina wanted to hate Pattie, to find some fault in the blond bombshell that she could use against her in her mind, but she'd yet to find one.

The model was kind, sweet even as she greeted the McCartneys and Asher, tooth gap on display.

Valentina had tried to catch George's eye but the guitarist avoided it, sending a ache through the young woman's heart.

"So Valentina, are you excited to be on vacation!" Pattie asked, pulling the girl from her musings. 

"Yeah. I've been to Hawaii a few times, I guess this'll be ok." She flashed a fake, but believable smile (to all those unaware of the secret affair) to the woman who smiled in return.

"So Pattie, do you have any plans?" Maureen asked after an awkward silence had occurred, Paul glaring at George, while Ringo read a paperback.

"Not really, lazy beach days, shopping and spending some well deserved alone time with Geo." Pattie giggled, (Valentina cringed, causing Paul to pinch her shoulder) rubbing her hand on George's arm.

When the time to board arrived, Valentina couldn't have moved faster.

It was a private plane, and each couple was situated slightly apart, however, by midflight Paul and Ringo were at the bar, ordering drinks while Maureen, Jane and Pattie were huddled together talking.

Valentina sat by herself, gazing out the window, and it was only when a balled up napkin hit her ear did she pull her attention away.

Looking at her lap, she picked up the offending paper and unfolding it, read the messy writing.

"I'm sorry I can't sit next you."

Valentina glanced behind her, catching sight of George's arm on the opposite seat. Fishing in her purse, she grabbed her pen and scribbled a message back, discreetly passing the paper back.

"I know. Maybe we can find some time alone when we arrive."

A minute went by before another paper was passed back.

"What about Paul?"

"Jane'll keep him busy. We'll sneak out when everyone's asleep one night."

George nodded his head before his attention was grabbed by Ringo who gestured for the other man to join him and Paul.

Now completely alone, Valentina curled her legs underneath her and leaned her head on the windowsill and tied to ignore the ache in her stomach. 

Greece was beautiful, the clear blue water and ever present sunshine was something she missed from California. The Beatles and rented a villa way in the hills and once in the property, everyone dispersed to their own rooms.

"Isn't Jane taking that bed?" Valentina asked as Paul put her suitcase on one the two single beds in the large bedroom.

"No, she's staying in her own room next door. I'm not letting you out of my sight on this trip." Paul scoffed and Valentina glared.

"So my privacy means nothing?" She crosses her arms as her father began unpacking his own suitcase.

"It does, but your recent behavior has led me to believe that you cannot be trusted alone in your room. Look, your free to go whereever you like, but you have to be back in this room by 9pm."

Valentina's eyes widened and she stared at Paul "Nine? Nothing even starts at nine! Why can't I go to bed whenever I want? There's no school!" She stomped her foot childishly but her father was taking things too far now.

"Just because I brought you along on this vacation doesn't mean your not grounded." Paul shook his head fed up with her complaints.

"Being in this family make me sick." Valentina grumbled and Paul narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me young lady, what did you just say? Was it 'I'd like to increase my grounding and stay in this room all day, everyday for two weeks?" Paul raised a brow questioningly.

"No sir." She mumbled.

"That's what I thought. Now unpack your bags and meet me downstairs." Paul walked over to kiss the top of Valentina's head before leaving the room.

Glaring at the door, Valentina turned around and threw herself onto the bed, and stared out at the brightly colored horizons.


	14. Chapter 14

Valentina watched through large sunglasses as her father and the other Englishmen (and women) smothered themselves in sunscreen.

She smiled, once again silently thanking God for giving her a caramel brown complexion that easily allowed her to stay in the sun as long as she wanted.

She noted to herself that Pattie was absent from the beach but didn't voice her curiosity, for fear of Paul's attention that has been temporarily locked on Jane (who rested between his legs, her head on his chest) would instantly lock on her every movement like a hawk.

"Where's Pattie?" Valentina silently thanked Maureen as the woman turned to face George who had approached them from the bar.

"She's a bit jet-lagged. Wanted to catch a kip before the bonfire tonight." George leaned back in his chair, that because of Paul, was all the way on the other end of their lined up chairs.

"Hmm. Oh, Valentina are you excited for the bonfire love?" Maureen asked the younger woman excitedly, eager to make the girl feel welcomed. 

"I was, but I'm not going to be able to go. My curfew is nine, and the bonfire isn't until eleven." Valentina shot a pointed look at Paul who made it obvious he was ignoring her glare.

"Come on mate, let the girl go to the party. What's she going to do, watch Telly by herself?" Ringo scoffed and Paul shot the older man a glare.

"She's on punishment." Was all Paul grunted as he took a drink from  
his bottle of beer.

"Come on love, just excuse her until we get back home. A girl like her needs some memories to think back on. Wouldn't you have wanted to go to a bonfire when you were her age?" Jane coaxed, reaching you to rub his chest , shooting Valentina a wink.

Valentina had to bite her lip to remind them that she grew up in California and had attended plenty of bonfires at Baker Beach in San Francisco, but she kept her mouth shut, sending Jane an appreciated smile.

"Fine. Since you're all bloody breathing down me neck." Paul hugged and Jane cheered, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

Valentina discreetly glanced over to George who gave her a tiny smile that she returned.

She was definitely going ensure they spoke that night.

Valentina dressed her best that night, wearing a dark blue sundress, her curls bouncing freely on her shoulders as she applied her makeup. She noticed Paul approach the mirror from the corner of her eye but remained silent as he stared at her through the mirror's reflection.

''You look so much like your mum.'' He smiled, placing his hands on Eh shoulders and she genuinely returned the smile.

"I worry about her, she was doing so good...'' Valentina sighed, turning to face her father who frowned.

''I know love, and I'm sorry she's put you through this all these years. You know, despite some of her choices, I know your mum loves you as much as I do,'' Paul lifted her chin so that her doe eyes locked on his own ''I know you think I'm being hard on you love, but I'm just trying my best to do what I think is right.'' Paul's eyes searched her's and Valentina gaze softened.

''You could let me be happy,'' She whispered ''He makes me happy daddy.'' She tried to make him understand.

''Darling, happiness is all that I want for you, but you just have to trust me when I say that George isn't for you,'' Paul stressed and Valentina sighed, "I just don't want you to get your heart broken sweetheart,'' he took her hands, squeezing them ''Can't you just spend this trip with your old dad? It won't be long before your mum is ordering you to return home and I want to make the most of our time together,'' He offered her a grin ''Give me a smile baby girl...''

Valentina complied, only after Paul started tickling her sides, causing her to screech with laughter. ''Dad stop! Stop! I'm not a baby!'' She let out a breath once Paul had stopped his tickle assault.

''Well you'll always be my baby. My beautiful Valentia Mary,'' Paul gave her a tight hug, nearly squeezing the air out of the young woman ''Jane wanted to see you before we go out, so hurry up before she thinks I've locked you away forever.'' Paul winked.

Hi! So I know it's been a while since I've updated, but here is something to tide you guys over. ;) And for all those who aren't feeling George and Valentina, don't worry, it's not forever, it's actually just setting the events for the story... But PM me if you would like to ask about this couple idea that I have swirling in my head for Valentina. But you gotta PM me, as to not reveal to the others what might happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Valentina was highly enjoying herself at the bonfire, Paul had even gotten her to dance with him, much to the cheering of Ringo, Maureen and Jane.

Midway through the party, Pattie and George disappeared, but Valentina was obvious, local boys had started drumming next to her and she was transfixed.

"I need some air." Valentina excused herself after the young men had started to flirt and compliment her with their heavy accents.

With a smile, she ventured a ways off, pausing only when she heard angry raised English voices throwing back and forth.

Quietly, she crept behind a tree, spotting George and Pattie arguing in a clearing, their clothes ruffled from clearly some busy action.

"Do you know what a laughing stock I'll become?" Pattie hissed, crossing her arms.

"Look, it was only a short affair. We've both even under a lot of stress from trying for a baby..... it must have gotten to me. It truly meant nothing love. I'm married to you ain't I?" Valentina felt her world begin to crash.

This had to be a dream.

"I swear George, it has to end by the end of this trip. Tell that girl to stay away or I will divorce you and go to the papers." Pattie threatened.

Valentina watched in absolute disbelief as George nodded, before approaching the angry blonde, tilting her chin to plant a kiss on her mouth and than her cheeks making a smirk grow on her pale face.

"Oh, George...." she sighed happily, wrapping her arms around him.

Valentina swallowed thickly before backing away and headed back to the bonfire.

She spotted her father and Jane laughing about something and went over to them, leaning over to whisper in her dad' ear.

"I'm not feeling good, so I'm going to go back to the room. That ok?" She pulled back, Paul stared at her concerned.

"Of course darling, do you want me to come with you?" Valentina smiled, she knew her dad wanted to stay with Jane and the others but her put everything on hold for her.

"No thanks Dad. Goodnight Jane." She smiled at the redhead woman who stood to give her a brief hug.

"Night dear, hope you feel better love." The two shared a smile before Valentina turned to walk away. 

Halfway back she bumped into George, Pattie nowhere in sight, but a sickening feeling went through her at the sight of him.

"Hey love, where're you going?" George asked cheerfully with a smile, only for it to falter once he saw the heartbroken look on her face,"Valentina what's wrong?" He looked het up and down concerned and she wanted to cry.

"You've made your choice. Stay far away from me." She spat brushing past him but George managed to grab her arm, halting her.

"Woah, woah! What's going on? What're you talking about?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I saw you and Pattie. Why are you still toying with me George? You have a wife. Go to her. Have babies! Live happily ever after. It's alright," Her eye softened at the last part "Please just let me go."

George's eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions before he gently let go of her arm. "So this is it then?" He asked bitterly, brown eyes sad.

"I think we both knew deep down, that this was never going to go anywhere. I will always love you George, a piece of me always will, but you're not mine." Valentina put on a brave face. Every word she didn't mean, she didn't want to end it with him, but she couldn't allow him to be the one to break up with her. She didn't bother to wipe the oncoming tears from her eyes and her heart broke even more upon seeing a few developing in George's.

"One last kiss?" He asked and without waiting for her answer, he cupped her face, wiping her tears as he pressed his lips to hers in a lingering kiss that was felt like the first time but at the same time knowing it would most likely be the last.

"I will never forget our time together." He swore and she nodded, unable to answer him.

With one last lingering look, Valentina backed up until she managed to turn and continue on her way back to their hotel, her body feeling numb to the world as through the depths of the underworld were opening up around her and she was being dragged in, unable to stop it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I mentioned before this is a bit of an alternate universe as seen below, Julian will be seventeen and John is still alive so I've aged everyone up and down a bit.

Valentina couldn't wait for the vacation to be over. She had slipped into a depression that she was forced to act like it differ exist when she was in public. She avoided George like the plague, and the guitarist seemed to get the message, but still sent her the occasional guilty looks. 

What hurt truly, was he didn't even have the decency to even give a little protest to their silent breakup. But, a short, silent goodbye was best she assumed.

Paul was overjoyed, and in an attempt to brighten her spirits, he coaxed John into bringing Julian to the studio after they returned to London.

Despite having been with George, Valentina appreciated Julian's physical features and personality. She found him cute and his accent didn't help her cause.

"Hello beautiful daughter of Macca!" John grabbed Valentina from behind, squeezing her and planting a kiss on top of her head.

"Hi uncle John." She smiled as John released her, ruffling her hair causing her to shriek.

"Jules, why don't you and Valentina go hang out in town while we work. Here," John pulled out his wallet before shoving cash in his sixteen year old son's hand "Take care of her alright." He gave his son a pointed look.

Julian glanced at Valentina, giving her a shy smile that she returned before gesturing for her to follow him out of the studio, holding the door open for her while their fathers watched.

John glanced at Paul who had a satisfied smirk on his face and raised his brow.

"Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary eh?" John narrowed his eyes as Paul's smile widened.

"Oh nothing. Nothing..." He chuckled, waving John off. Things would hopefully go in the direction he hoped.

Valentina and Julian got along right away, both were used to living in famous parent's shadows and it was nice to have a conversation with someone who understood what it was like and didn't hang out with you for fame.

"So what's it like?" Julian asked as they exited the diner.

"What's what like?"

"Living in California."

Valentina suddenly giggled and Julian furrowed his brows confused.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, I've been living here for a while but your accent, the way you all talk, it's cute the way you say California."

"So you think my accent is cute?" Julian smirked as she suddenly blushed, punching his arm causing him to laugh.

"Shut up. It's nice. But to answer your question, everyone's so.... liberal. I miss the beach's and boardwalks and my friends though...." she admitted and Julian gave a sympathetic glance before suddenly taking her hand (sending a flutter through her stomach for some strange reason) and drug her over to the park.

"What kind of ice cream do you like?" He asked suddenly and she blinked.

"Um, strawberry." She watched as he paid for two cones before handing her one.

They sat on a nearby bench and continued to talk, occasionally laughing. At one point Julian reached over and wiped the corner of her mouth, his thumb brushing her lip and Valentina's breath hitched.

Lifting her eyes, she locked gazes with Julian who's own brown eyes were soft with something else she couldn't identify, but it sent a shiver through her.

She watched as Julian raised his hand to brush back her hair, his hand moving to cradle her cheek as he brought his face closer to hers.

When soft lips hesitantly pressed against her's, Valentina's eyes fluttered shut and she kissed back, encouraging the young Lennon to continue. 

It was soft and sweet and exactly what she needed. She didn't want Julian to be a rebound and she promised herself she wouldn't do that to him.

She promised.


	17. Chapter 17

Julian and Valentina didn't talk about their kiss on their way back to the studio, the pair truly just walked in silence until they reached the back entrance and Julian stopped.

"I don't know if you have a boyfriend back home, but if you don't, would you consider going out to lunch sometime soon? That is if you would like to- unless you do have a boyfriend. Shite-I didn't mean you couldn't have a boyfriend, you're quite lovely and-" Valentina planted a quick peck on his cheek halting him in his words and smiled shyly, looking at his from beneath her lashes.

"I'd like that very much." She felt that familiar flutter in her stomach that she was growing accustomed to as he beamed, holding the door open for her.

George had left early to prepare for a formal dinner with Pattie and her family and wouldn't be returning to the studio, much to Valentina's relief (the less she saw of him, the better).

The teenagers went their separate ways once inside, Valentina heading for the break room get a bottle of water or something to drink, hoping to avoid her father's questions all together.

But, low and behold, who was sitting at one of the tables, but Paul, tea cup in hand and his head tilted slightly as he smirked at his daughter.

"Hello my darling. Have a nice time?" His doe eyes were locked on hers and Valentina tried to school her expression into one of indifference as he searched her.

"It was fun. We got ice cream in the park." She walked over to the fridge, and spent longer than necessary searching for a bottle of water.

"That's good. So, did anything else happen?" Paul tried to sound casual and Valentina glanced at him and he gave her an innocent smile and she snorted a laugh.

"No," She walked towards the door and Paul visibly deflated "But I do have a lunch date soon." She let the door swing shut behind her, missing Paul's eyes widen in disbelief.

Paul waited until they were safely inside his house before he bombarded Valentina with questions that she refused to answer.

"Dad, we're just hanging out okay? It's not a big deal." The girl rolled her eyes and rubbed Martha's head when the dog placed her head in her lap.

"It is a big deal, you're out there with boys, love. I was a teenage boy once myself you know, and I know what kinds of thoughts run through their minds." Paul added through narrowed eyes.

"Paul, leave her alone. She knows what she's doing." Jane scolded her boyfriend lightly as she walked into the living room.

"Thanks Jane." Valentina sent the older woman an appreciative smile.

"Jane! She's just a little girl, she's not ready for dating and such things!" Paul stressed and Valentina raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you think George and I were doing?" She regretted the words as Paul paled, a nauseated look appearing on his face.

"Please.... please don't remind me." Paul asked quietly and Valentina nodded with a wince.

It was still too soon to even me mentioning her affair in front of her father. Then again, there may never be an appropriate time to discuss it in front of him.

"Julian's Uncle John's son. How bad can he be?" Valentina shrugged and Paul gave her a look "Okay, he was also raised by Auntie Cyn... that's gotta count for something right?" She added sheepishly and Pail ran a hand over his face.

"I'm too young for this shite."


	18. Chapter 18

Valentina smiled as Jane leaned in, lightly dusting blush on her caramel cheeks. The older woman was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup and Valentina could hardly sit still.

She nervously ran her hands over her dress, which was a red summer dress with white dots, a very Minnie Mouse look that she was reluctant to wear, only to have Jane wave off her concerns.

"You're going to break hearts love with that face." Jane smiled fixing one of Valentina's curls with a smile.

They had opted to keep her hair in its naturally curly state, it was too hard to straighten it every day only to have t bush up in the damp weather that was London.

"Thanks, Jane." Valentina smiled up at the redhead who winked.

The two had gotten along a lot better after the vacation, the older woman was kinder and more understanding once she got to know Paul's daughter.

"He won't know what hit him." She shooed Valentina our fo the room, following behind.

Paul was sitting in the living room, smoke in hand, and from the looks of the ash tray, he'd gone through plenty of cigarettes.

Valentina rolled her eyes as Paul smoked his cigarette like a chimney, eyes narrowed as he glared at nothing.

"Daddy, relax yourself...." she dragged out the word, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm your father, it's my job to worry love," Paul pointed out before he finally looked at her, and his gaze softened "you look beautiful.....You look so much like your mum...." Valentina stiffened slightly before swallowing.

Luckily, the honking of a car horn saved her from answering the awkward statement and she bent down to kiss Paul's cheek.

"Bye Daddy, I'll be back later." She smiled cheerfully before quickly hugging Jane.

"Thanks again, Jane!" She beamed at the older woman.

"It was my pleasure Val, have fun."

"But not too much fun!" Paul yelled as Valentina unlocked the front door.

"Paul!" Jane scolded him lightly and he pouted.

Valentina clumsily handed Julian the key to the front door, a drunken smile on her face while the Lennon boy tried to quite her.

Inside the house was dark and quiet until Valentina knocked over the coat rack, the sound echoing off the walls.

"Oops." She burst into giggles while Julian desperately tried to quiet her down, though it was in total vain as the upstairs lights flickered on and the sound of footsteps headed towards the landing.

"Shite..'' Julian cursed quietly and smiled at him.

"Ohh, you said a bad word...''She wiggled her pointer figure before laughing again, barely standing upright as the boy held her up.

''The hell is going on here!?'' Paul tied his dressing gown tighter and crossed his arms at the sight of his daughter being held up by Julian while her heels were in her hand.

''Hi uncle Paul...'' Julian smiled sheepishly and Paul glared at him, not in the mood at all.

''Why is she drunk?'' He watched Valentina tug on a strand of her hair, watching with wide eyes as it bounced before she repeated the action.

''There were reporters when we got to the restaurant, and they said some really hurtful comments. I told Tina to let it go, but she insisted on having a drink, and she looked so sad, but then one drink turned into a second and a third....'' Julian looked away from his 'uncle' guiltily.

Paul sighed, rubbing his temples before shaking his head. ''Right, help me get her up to her bedroom and then you get on home.'' Paul wrapped one of Valentina's arms around his shoulder and together, he and Julian carried Valentina upstairs.

When Paul returned to her bedroom after letting Julian out, he found the girl still awake, now sitting up in the bed with her head on her knees.

''You know you're grounded right?'' Paul asked and the girl ignored him. With a sigh, Paul sat next to her on the bed, his gaze softening at the tears that were pooling in her eyes, yet she refused to let fall ''What happened?''

''They recognized me, and started saying shit about mom...'' Paul didn't bother to comment on her language, sensing she was going to continue ''And someone asked if I'm as loose when I'm high like her...'' Valentina shrugged Paul's hand off her shoulder when he reached out to comfort her.

''Love, you mustn't let people get to you..''

''I don't.... I don't give a shit what the press says, I used to when I was little, but not anymore. It's just...being reminded of mom's actions....wasn't she ever thinking of me before she put the needle to her arm?'' Valentina looked up at her father.

''...I... I can't really answer that for you love,'' Valentina nodded, giving a sniff but Paul titled her head up ''But I can tell you, is that your mum loves you so much. She does darling, she just has some problems with life like a lot of people.''

''Why couldn't she just have talked to me?'' Valentina asked sadly and Paul shook his head with a sad smile.

''It's not always that easy love. People have their demons and they find ways to cope with them, a lot of times in ways that are just... terrible for themselves and others. All we can do is hope, that she'll break free of hers and return to us.'' He wiped her tears with his thumbs before bringing her in for a hug.

''Thanks, dad...'' Valentina sniffed against Paul's shirt and the bassist kissed the top of her head before laying his cheek on her head.

''I'm always here for you my darling. Please don't forget that.'' He squeezed her gently.


	19. Chapter 19

Being grounded didn't pertain too much in the McCartney house. Paul had actually never grounded anyone before, and had no idea what exactly to do.

He knew what his father would do to his brother and him, but he didn't exactly want Valentina to mow the lawn or work on the car.

So, he basically did what Cynthia advised him to do, (not without John's attempts to persuade him to go easy on his 'niece'). No television, no going out (even with Julian) no listening to records etc. But besides that, Paul had her help him with rearranging furniture until lunch time came along.

"You're still grounded, but there's nothing in the house to eat so we're going out." Paul reminded her for the eighth time as he pulled over to a secluded dinner.

Luckily the place was barren, save for a few older couples that didn't pay the father and daughter any mind, much to Paul's relief.

When their food arrived, Valentina picked at it with her fork and Paul frowned, setting his own fork down.

"I've been thinking.....And since we've got a small break coming up.....if you wanted to fly back to California, to see your grandparents and your friends." Valentina's gaze shot up and she smiled widely at her father who returned the expression.

''Really dad?'' At Paul's nod, she jumped to her feet, grabbing her father in a tight hug, repeatedly thanking him over and over.

''It's my pleasure love, besides, I want to see where it is that my little girl grew up, who her friends are...'' Paul's eyes twinkled as Valentina finally pulled away.

''Of course! And now that I'm legal to drive, I can show you all around!'' She beamed and Paul's widened slightly. So far the few driving lessons he'd given her, well it was better to say that Valentina made a fantastic passenger.

"Whatever you say love." Paul squeezed her hand, pulling away as their food arrived. 

Valentina sat outside with Martha later that night. Jane has stayed over and if she had to be honest, the redhead and Paul weren't the quietest couple in England, despite their bedroom being all the way down the hall.

Stroking Martha's shaggy head, Valentina stared at the stars above her. To be honest, she was a little nervous to go home. She and her mother hadn't parted on the best of terms. Talking on the telephone was one thing, but speaking to her face to face?

Valentina exhaled deeply, letting the chilly air caress her arms. She may as well prepare herself mentally for the visit.

If only she was legally allowed to drink. 

"Thank you for flying with Pan American Airlines, have a nice day and we hope to travel again with you soon."

"Not soon enough." Valentina muttered as she and Paul began exiting the plane. Paul's disguise was as ridiculous as it could possibly be.

He was sporting a blonde wig with a matching mustache, large shades and an even larger sun hat with a t shirt that read "I heart Cali."

"I can't believe I'm being seen with you." Valentina joked as hey we're quickly ushered into a private car.

"Oh? You don't like your old man's new look? I'm deeply hurt love, especially since I was growing quite fond of this mustache...." Paul teased back, stroking the fake mustache, only to have Valentina try to snatch it off with a laugh.

"Dad!"

Chuckling, Paul removed the wig and mustache, watching Southern California roll by.

He'd always liked California, the people were open minded, environmentally friendly and it was just a nice place overall.

Glancing at Valentina, he frowned upon noticing her leg nervously shaking.

Reaching over, he placed his hand on her knee, squeezing lightly. The young woman glanced at him and he gave her an assuring smile.

"It'll be alright love. I'm with you every step of the way." He winked and she relaxed, giving him a small smile in return.

"Thanks Dad." She meant it, as she was sure a hell going to need it.


	20. Chapter 20

Walking up the pathway to her grandparents house Valentina felt a wave of deja vu. It looked exactly the same.

Though honestly why she thought it would have changed in the short span of time she had been abroad baffled her. Maybe a part of her, feared her grandparents would have passed away or moved while she was gone, everyone too fearful of her reaction to inform her.

Stone with with white trim and a plant walkway with a white picket fence and the large oak tree in the front yard with the tire swing.

Thousands of times she had climbed onto that tire and swung, staring up at the sky daydreaming about the world and what was out there. Waiting for the day that she could grow up and travel on her own.

Now she resented those thoughts.

The world was a cruel place and men were even crueler. Cruel in regards to how they took a girl's heart, promised her one thing and than left her in the dust the next day.

The sudden pressure of Paul's hand on her shoulders caused her to jump and she stared up at her father who smiled warmly at her, doe eyes that she had inherited soft.

"It's okay love, I'm right behind you." She attempted to return his smile but it was a struggle.

Ringing the doorbell was an even odder feeling, however everything disappeared when her grandmother opened the door, engulfing her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my darling girl! Christ you've gotten so pale, let me get a look at you," her grandmother, a beautiful woman of only fifty-two with only a few wrinkles around her eyes made a sound of approval as she looked Valentina over "you look sensational though kid." She winked before her attention shifted to Paul.

Veronica Gambini new Brown, was from Harlem, New York, born and raised and it was that same city, that she Valentina's grandfather William Gambini.

Unlike her husband who was raised a good Italian son with deeply rooted traditional values, Angela was more liberal in senses, her own parents were a jazz musician and a singer, however she had to put her foot down when her daughter came home crying when she found out she was pregnant.

She'd interrogated Paul for over an hour before accepting him. She hadn't wanted her daughter to get married so young, especially to a man who lived in another country entirely. She'd pitched a fit until William, who despite being as brash and outspoken as she was reminded her how difficult things were for a interracial couple, themselves being a prime example.

He hadn't wanted his daughter to be a single mother and to be subjected to the cruelty and gossip, but it was easier to say Valentina's father died in an accident than to admit that her father was a English musician.

"Hello Paul." Veronica nodded curtly at her granddaughter's father who offered her a charming smile.

"Hello Veronica, you're looking lovely as ever, if even more so than the first time I met you." Paul charmed and Veronica snorted, however she accepted the compliment.

"Flattery will get you everything with me. Don't be cheap with it. You two get inside before we burn to death out here. God damn California heat." Veronica moved aside to allow the father and daughter in.

"Nana, it's four times as hot in New York right now, probably even more!" Valentina rolled her eyes playfully while her grandmother smirked.

"Doesn't mean I gotta like it here."

"Oh Ronnie leave the kids alone." William, Will Gambini wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders "now how about a hug for your old grandpa eh?" He opened his arms and Valentina flew into them, laughing as her grandfather swung her around.

"She's gotten so beautiful." Veronica gushed as her husband set Valentina down.

"Yeah she's a Gambini alright. She's looking more and more like her mother everyday," Will tilted Valentina's chin up "thank goodness," He muttered lowly and Paul blinked in disbelief, "Paul. Good to see you." Will clapped Paul on the shoulder, smiling warmly.

He'd always been nicer to Paul than his wife, both having a similar background of families who worked hard to provide.

"Will, always a pleasure." Paul smiles back before hoisting the suitcases up.

While her father and grandfather carried the suitcases up to the bedrooms, Valentina was steered to the backyard by her grandmother.

The older woman apologized profusely about not being able to take her in when her mother was hospitalized, but with her husband's poor health, the government didn't see them fit to care for her.

Once situated outside, Veronica turned to Valentina, a kind and yet somewhat concerned look on her face, reaching out to take her hand.

"Are you doing okay sweetie?" Valentina nodded and played with the edge of her skirt.

"Yeah, yeah I am. It's just..... I'm a little nervous to see mom." Veronica nodded in agreement.

"I know. But she's doing better. And she's always asking about you." Valentina stared at her grandmother in disbelief.

"If she was so concerned about me, why doesn't she call more often." She scowled, crossing her arms.

"Sweetheart, she's in rehab. They're main focus is to get clean. Most of the time she's too out of it to speak to you." Veronica shifted uncomfortably. The current conversation was one she tried to avoid on a daily basis.

"If she loved me, she wouldn't have gone back to it." Veronica glared at he granddaughter warningly as Paul and Will's voices could be heard traveling towards them.

"All set guys?" Veronica smiled as the two came to join them; Will sitting next to his wife while Paul sat next to his daughter.

"Yep, we're good now."

"Nana, are the keys to the car still in the drawer in the kitchen? I wanna show my dad around." Valentina abruptly stood from her seat.

"Already? You two just got here." Veronica blinked, setting down her smoke.

"Let them go Ronnie. You gotta start working on dinner anyways right? I gotta go pick up the lawn mower from Mr. Perisi anyways." Will waved off his wife's concern, earning a great full smile from his granddaughter.

"Fine. Yes it's still in the drawer. Dinner will be served by five and if you two ain't back it's going in the fridge. I mean it Valentina." Veronica wanted lightly, only to smile as the young girl wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Nana, I love you." Veronica melted and hugged her granddaughter back fiercely.

"I love you too, now go show your daddy the sights of the city." She nudged Valentina towards Paul who smiled brightly as she took his hand dragging him out.

"Come on dad!" She practically flew down the pathway and Paul struggled to keep up.

"Slow down love, we've got three weeks to go exploring." Paul couldn't keep the grin off his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, the following may contain some material unsuitable for audiences.

Valentina nervously bounced her leg as she and her waited at a table outside overlooking the lake at the rehabilitation center.

When you had money, only the most exclusive and luxurious would do, well, that and the fact that the security was extremely tight about letting the press indoors.

A nurse has informed them only moments before that Jeannie would be with them in a minute and already Valentina was ready to turn tail and run.

Hell, she'd run right into the lake and swim to the other side of it would prevent this confrontation.

The sudden pressure of a soft hand on her shoulder caused her to jump, and she stared wide eyed at her father who smiled encouragingly at her.

"Relax sweetheart. It's only your mother." Paul assured her, however Valentina could see the nervousness and apprehension he tried to disguise.

She hadn't seen her mother since she'd overdosed a few months back. Paul hadn't seen her since he walked out all those years ago. So the question really was, who was more anxious about jumping into the lake. 

"Valentina....." A soft, yet very familiar voice whispered and said girl turned, facing her mother. 

Valentina grinned as she opened her mother's bedroom door, excited to tell her the great news from school, completely missing their cat Spice who fled between her legs.

"Mom you'll never guess what-" She began, only to stop short at the sight of her mom unconscious on the ground, a needle sticking out of her elbow, a rubber band wrung tightly so that the blue veins were visible against caramel skin.

"Mom!" Valentina rushed to he mother's side, checking for a pulse, sadly this wasn't the first time she has found her mother unconscious, but never with the needle still in her arm.

"Mom, please wake up... please.... please don't leave me!" Valentina blinker through the tears, as she shook her mother's limp form "SOMEBODY! Help me please!" Holding her mother close, the young girl sobbed.

Her mother couldn't leave her alone.... she just couldn't.....

Valentina was drawn from the painful memory as she felt a pair of thin arms embrace her after a moment of hesitation.

She stiffened at first, but the familiar shape of her mother relaxed her and she wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in her chest, trying and failing to refuse to cry.

"Oh baby." Jeannie sniffed, pressing a kiss to her daughter's cheek.

Valentina wasn't even aware she had lost the battle and was crying until Jeannie pulled away and wiped her tears with her thumbs, and gave a warm loving smile, the same smile that reminded Valentina why she forgave her mother over and over again.

"Don't cry Vally." She smiled through her own tears, laughing happily as she brought her daughter in for another hug.

"I missed you mom." Valentina spoke finally and Jeannie beamed, cupping her daughter's face to look her over.

"I missed you too. My God, look at you! Talking over the phone is one thing, but seeing you in person....You're still so beautiful.... and you've grown so much...." Jeannie beamed, and it was then that Valentina really looked at her mother.

She looked good.

She looked clean and sober.

The dark circles that had developed around her eyes were gone, as was the lack of life that's seemed to remain once her high was gone, however one glance at her arms changed that.

Forever etched on the caramel colored arms would be faded track marks, skin marred from overuse of needles. It was the price to pay for such horrid activities. A constant reminder tattooed on her skin.

"Hello Paul." Her mother's voice took Valentina's attention from her mother's arms to glancing at her mother who looked at Paul with a mixture of emotions.

Paul smiled shyly, an unusual sight for him, but it was probably the sight of seeing his old love and mother to his only child that took away the ever present Paul McCartney confidence he so thrived with.

"Hello Jean, ..... its good to see you. I haven't seen you since...."

'Since you threw a lamp at me and I walked away from you and Valentina for years.' Was left unsaid but understood between the two.

"You look good. Still have that puppy face I see." Jeannie playfully smiled, and Paul relaxed upon catching her smile and seeing that the guns had lowered.

"And you're still the prettiest girl around." He flirted back and it took all her willpower for Valentina not to roll her eyes.

"Too bad you ain't the best looking man," she bit and turned to their daughter who she still had wrapped in her arms "sweetheart, I have a gift for you in my room, have one of the nurses take you inside. I want to talk to your father alone."

Valentina seemingly deflated somewhat, and reluctantly left the warm embrace of her mother's arms to head back towards the building. 

Once alone Jeannie's smile fell and she moved to sit next to Paul on the bench.

"I never thought I'd have to see you in person again. At least, not on professional grounds." The singer admitted, rubbing her arm.

"Well, life has a funny way of bringing folks together." Paul shrugged, lighting a smoke and taking a drag.

"I know what you're thinking, just say it already and get it fucking over with."

She longed for a cigarette, but as a part of her recovery, she was prohibited from all addictive substances even smokes.

It was all a part of the company's 'Holistic Healing' or some crap like that.

"Why did you have to do it?"


	22. Chapter 22

J𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒉𝒍𝒚 𝒃𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒅𝒊𝒂𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝑽𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒂 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒐𝒄𝒄𝒖𝒑𝒊𝒆𝒅 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒍 𝒎𝒐𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑷𝒂𝒖𝒍 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒉 𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒕𝒉 𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔, 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒆𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒅 𝒗𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒕 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒊𝒓𝒕𝒉.

𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒍𝒚 𝒂𝒇𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒊𝒓𝒕𝒉 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒅𝒂𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒆𝒓, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒂𝒏 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒂 𝒇𝒆𝒘 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝑬𝒏𝒈𝒍𝒂𝒏𝒅. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑩𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒍𝒆𝒔 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒑𝒐𝒑𝒖𝒍𝒂𝒓 𝒐𝒖𝒕𝒔𝒊𝒅𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝑬𝒏𝒈𝒍𝒂𝒏𝒅, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒎𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒄 𝒉𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑨𝒎𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒓𝒂𝒅𝒊𝒐, 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒏𝒐 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒔 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆𝒏.

𝑾𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝑷𝒂𝒖𝒍 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒂𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔, 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒌 𝒐𝒇 𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒓𝒐𝒘𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒂𝒏 𝒃𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒏𝒐 𝒐𝒏𝒆, 𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝑩𝒓𝒊𝒂𝒏 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏. 

𝑵𝒐𝒘 𝒔𝒊𝒙 𝒎𝒐𝒏𝒕𝒉𝒔 𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒓, 𝒉𝒆'𝒅 𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒕𝒘𝒐 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝑪𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒂 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒔, 𝒂 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒕 𝒗𝒂𝒄𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕 𝒂𝒇𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒔𝒖𝒄𝒄𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒂𝒕 𝒂 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒕𝒐𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒓.

𝑯𝒆'𝒅 𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒆𝒙𝒄𝒊𝒕𝒆𝒅𝒍𝒚 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒏𝒆𝒘 𝒎𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓, 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒓𝒆𝒆 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 "𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒘𝒐 𝒇𝒂𝒗𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍𝒔."

𝑱𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒐𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒉𝒆 𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒅, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒂𝒕 𝒂 𝒑𝒖𝒃𝒍𝒊𝒄 𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒏𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒄𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒎𝒆𝒎𝒃𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒔. 

𝑹𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏, 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒅 𝑽𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒂 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒓𝒊𝒑 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒍𝒚, 𝒂 𝒔𝒎𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒐𝒇 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒊𝒑𝒔 𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒚 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓.

𝑽𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒂 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒔𝒉𝒆'𝒅 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒊𝒕 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒊𝒕. 𝑰𝒇 𝑷𝒂𝒖𝒍 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒆 𝒖𝒑, 𝒔𝒉𝒆'𝒅 𝒄𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒉𝒊𝒎. 𝑺𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒏𝒐𝒓 𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒎𝒂𝒏 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒚'𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕. 

"𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒊𝒇𝒖𝒍 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅!" 𝑨 𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒂𝒄𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒗𝒐𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒕 𝒅𝒐𝒐𝒓 𝒄𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒆𝒅.

𝑰𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒇𝒐𝒐𝒕𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒑𝒔 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒑𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒇𝒊𝒈𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒏 𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒘𝒐𝒐𝒑𝒆𝒅 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏, 𝒌𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒊𝒅𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒐 𝒂𝒅𝒎𝒊𝒓𝒆 𝑽𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒂.

"𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒘𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒅𝒂𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆?" 𝑯𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒐𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒏𝒆𝒘𝒃𝒐𝒓𝒏, 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒈𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒔𝒚 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒃𝒊𝒍𝒆, 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒕 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒔𝒄𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈.

"𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒂𝒈𝒐...." 𝑱𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆'𝒔 𝒗𝒐𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑷𝒂𝒖𝒍 𝒑𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒔𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒍𝒆 𝒑𝒍𝒖𝒔𝒉, 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅𝒆𝒓.

"𝑶𝒉, 𝑰'𝒗𝒆 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒃𝒖𝒔𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒊𝒕 𝒊𝒔." 𝑯𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒊𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒂 𝒘𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒐𝒚𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉 𝒉𝒆𝒓, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒘𝒏𝒆𝒅.

"𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒏'𝒕 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒚 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒃𝒐𝒓𝒏, 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒚, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒚 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒈𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓. 𝑰𝒏𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒓𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒅, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒑𝒊𝒔𝒔 𝒐𝒇𝒇 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒃𝒂𝒏𝒅. 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒂𝒏 𝒆𝒇𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆!" 𝑺𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒓𝒊𝒍𝒚, 𝑷𝒂𝒖𝒍'𝒔 𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒏𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒅.

"𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒐 𝑱𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆? 𝑷𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒖𝒑 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆? 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒚 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝑰 𝒔𝒖𝒑𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒐𝒕𝒉 𝒊𝒇 𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏'𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒏𝒅?!" 𝑷𝒂𝒖𝒍 𝒔𝒄𝒐𝒘𝒍𝒆𝒅, 𝒆𝒚𝒆𝒔 𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒌𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒈𝒂𝒛𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒇𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒖𝒑 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒂𝒍𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈 𝒘𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒏, 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒐𝒘𝒏 "𝑰 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆."

"𝑰 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒏𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒚 𝑷𝒂𝒖𝒍." 𝑱𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒅, 𝒘𝒂𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒅, 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒂𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒇𝒖𝒍 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒄𝒓𝒐𝒔𝒔𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒄𝒆.

"𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒂𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒏𝒐𝒘, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒓, 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒈𝒉 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆? 𝑩𝒖𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕?"

𝑺𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝑱𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆 𝒄𝒖𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒅 𝑷𝒂𝒖𝒍'𝒔 𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒆𝒌, 𝒃𝒓𝒖𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒊𝒑𝒔 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒊𝒔 "𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒏 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖."

𝑩𝒆𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝑷𝒂𝒖𝒍 𝒑𝒊𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒖𝒑, 𝒔𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅, 𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒐 𝒆𝒓𝒖𝒑𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒈𝒊𝒈𝒈𝒍𝒆𝒔, 𝑽𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒂 𝒘𝒂𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒔 𝒄𝒖𝒓𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔𝒍𝒚 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒚 𝒇𝒊𝒔𝒕.

"𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒍𝒚 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆, 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕? 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒚," 𝑷𝒂𝒖𝒍 𝒔𝒆𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏, 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒈𝒊𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎 𝒂 𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒆𝒛𝒆 "𝑰 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆, 𝒐𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒘𝒆 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒊𝒕 𝒃𝒊𝒈, 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒚 𝒚𝒂 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒆'𝒍𝒍 𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒔 𝒂𝒕 𝒂 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉 𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒔𝒆."

"𝑰𝒏 𝑴𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒃𝒖?" 𝑱𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆'𝒔 𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒌𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒘 "𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒂 𝑨𝒖𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒂𝒏 𝑪𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒈 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒂 𝒄𝒂𝒕?" 𝑷𝒂𝒖𝒍 𝒄𝒉𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒓𝒖𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒏𝒐𝒔𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒕 𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓.

"𝑨𝒏𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒚 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒔. 𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝑱𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆." 𝑷𝒂𝒖𝒍 𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒏 𝒖𝒑𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒅𝒔 𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉 𝒕𝒐 𝒉𝒊𝒕𝒄𝒉.

"𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐𝒐 𝑷𝒂𝒖𝒍...."

Swallowing thickly, Jeannie ran a hand down her face. "You really want to know?" Paul nodded after a moment of hesitation "sit down then, don't make sense you stand there like a jackass." 

Outside of the hospital room, Valentina toyed with the end of her skirt, watching nurses, doctors and patients move up and down the hall busily.

She really wanted to be in the room, hearing what he parents we're talking about.

Was her mother going to make her stay?

Did she want to stay?

What about Julian..... her dad.....

Damn the hospital and the stupid thickness of the door.


	23. Chapter 23

"What do we do about Valentina?" Paul asked after three beats of silence had passed.

"She likes it in England." It was a statement.

"She does aye," Paul nodded, doe eyes looking at Jeannie who felt a undesired flutter in her chest "has friends, even a boyfriend." Jeannie looked up sharply at the title, but refrained from inquiring, there were more important aspects at the moment.

"But she needs her mother..."

"She also needs her father," Paul contradicted and sighed tiredly, the situation taking its toll on him "look Jeannie, you know you can't take care of Valentina right now, why risk putting her through all that again?"

Jeannie bit her lip to keep it from trembling and swallowed thickly "She's my baby Paul. I've raised her since she was born. You can't just waltz in here after sixteen years and just take my baby away from me." There was a protective edge to her voice, one that under different circumstances he wouldn't dare to mess with.

"We have to do what's best for her, you have to understand that."Paul searched her eyes for any sort understanding.

Jeannie felt a wave of anger begin to swell from the pit of her stomach, "What's best for her is to be with her mother. In her home."

"Jeannie, you know you can't take care of her...." Paul repeated, this time more gently, reaching out to wipe her tears and Jeannie blinked, completely unaware that she ha s began to cry.

"But she's all I have...." She whimpered and Paul nodded, taking her hands in his, rubbing her's gently.

"She is, and she always will be, but love, you have to do what's best for our girl eh?" Paul tilted her chin up, eyes pleading.

"Paul-Can I have her part of the summer?" She spoke so quietly he had to strain his ears to hear.

"Oh darling, of course you can. You can have her any time you want. I'm not stealing her away from you." Paul pulled the woman into his arms, rubbing her shoulders soothingly and kissed the top of her head.

"How come it feel so much like you are....."

Valentina's eyes flickered across the street, the cramped space of the telephone booth. It smelt like mothballs and wet cat and the sooner she got through on the phone the better. Besides, there was an old man standing a few feet away, mumbling how she was inside his "house."

The phone continued to ring and just as she was actually considering handing up, someone finally picked up on the receiver.

"Who the hell is this, calling so late at night?!" A sleepy voice growled and Valentina felt her stomach drop, having hoped the person she was calling for would have picked up.

"Hi Uncle John, I'm sorry about calling so late, I forgot about the time difference." She spoke timidly.

"Valentina? Is everything alright love?" John's tone still sleep muddled quickly changed from a tone of annoyance to one of concern.

"Yeah. I just wanted to know if I could talk to Julian." She watched a pair of nurses giggling and chatting animatedly to each other as they walked past.

"Yeah, hang on a minute ." There was a brief shuffle before a new voice spoke over the phone.

"Hell-yawn-Hello?" A flutter of butterflies moved in her stomach as Julian's sleepy voice traveled over the telephone.

"Hi, it's me, I'm sorry did I wake you?" She quietly cursed herself, it was probably the middle of the night in London.

"No, don't worry about it. What's going on? Have you seen your mum yet?" Valentina couldn't help the involuntary whimper that escaped her throat "baby?"

"My parents are fighting over me. My mom wants me to stay here in the states with her, but my dad wants me to come back to England....."

"What do you want?" Julian spoke quietly over the line, as if not to spook her.

"I don't know Jules, I just don't know." 

".... You know I'll always be there for you. No matter what, every step of the way." He promised and it brought a warmth to her chest.

"Thanks Jules. Look you should really get some rest, I'll talk to you later ok?" She smiled, hearing him yawn again.

"Ok, I love you."

She almost dropped the telephone. That was the first time he ever said the 'L' word.

I-I love you too Julian. Bye." She whispered, hanging up the reciever.

She stood there for a few minutes, her brain processing the exchange that had just occurred, while the old man at this point was banging on the glass wall barking at her to get out of his house.


	24. Chapter 24

"If you had told me as a child, that this would be how my life has turned out, I would have ran for the hills." Jeanie laughed bitterly and Paul's gaze softened and he reached over and took one of her hands in his.

"It's not your fault love." She snorted unladylike with a shake of her head.

"Nobody put a gun to my head and told me to take the drugs Paul. I mean for Christ's sake I was raised Catholic and look at me now!" She sniffed, wiping the oncoming tears "I'm a bad parent and terrible example to our daughter, my career is probably going to the toilet now, and on top of it all, I lost you." Paul tensed, eyebrows furrowed as she reached for tissue to dab her eyes.

"You haven't lost me Jean, I'm right here." He pulled her into his chest, shushing her.

"Yes I have. I couldn't even keep our love alive enough for you to stay, if we even had such a thing. Maybe I've been living in a romance novel. Valentina's the only reason why you ever came around. God I'm such an idiot." She whimpered, burying her tear stained face into the collar of his shirt.

"Oh darlin'," He chuckled softly and pulled her even closer before tilting her head up and wiped her tears with his thumb "I fell in love with you before you even told me you were pregnant. When I first saw you, I knew I'd never seen a more beautiful girl in my life."

"But I-I thought...." She blinked, freezing when Paul stroked her cheek softly.

"You think too much baby." She heard Paul mummer before he closed to gap of their mouths.

A flutter of butterflies moved around her stomach. When Paul went to pull away, she moved closer, moving her hands from her lap and onto him, circling around his neck while one of his moved to her waist, the other cupping the back of her head.

Paul felt the flames of desire rise as she whimpered, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue access to reintroduce itself to hers.

When oxygen outweighed their desire, they pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Paul continued to embrace her, and gently tugged on one of her curls with a small smile.

"What are we doing Paul?" Jeannie broke the spell and Paul frowned.

"What'd you mean?" He blinked his doe eyes innocently and she had to fight her smile.

"You know what I mean. Us."

"I've never been ashamed of you. You know it was Brian-"

"Yeah, yeah, Brian didn't want a pregnancy and a child to ruin the image he was trying to build for you so early in your career. But we're adults now Paul, and I'm too old to be running around and hiding. I worked my ass off to break down doors being what I am. I did it for our daughter. I can't go back by being your secret mistress."

Paul scowled, pulling away "I would never throw you into the shadows. Not now, not ever. The world will just have to get used to it." He brought her back into his arms with a beam.

"What about that Jane girl. Aren't you engaged?" She didn't pull away, selfishly wanting to have him hold her.

"Jane and I haven't been close for a long time, we keep up appearances for the press and Valentina. Give her stability you know?"

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'. He kissed her cheek and she snuggled into his arms.

"Mom, one of the nurses asked to touch my hair again and I-" The couple broke apart as Valentina walked into the room, halting at the sight of her parents snuggling.

"Valentina, baby-uh......" Paul glanced helplessly at Jeanie who watched their daughter, equally nervous.

"Alex dropped off this letter for you mom." Valentina spoke casually, as though her parents who as far as she knew were not together, cuddling and obviously had been making out, was the most normal thing in the world.

"Thank you honey." Jeanie cleared her throat and opens the letter while her daughter went to sit next to her father who had moved away.

While she scanned over the contents of the letter, Valentina looked at her father who watched her carefully.

"I approve you know," She said matter of fact "mom's always held a candle for you." She added in a whisper and hugged Paul's arm once he draped it around her shoulders.

"There's no promises yet love." Paul reminded and Valentina scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Please, the moment we arrive back in England, you'll be calling mom up and chatting the night away like two teenagers." She clicked her tongue and Paul shook his head, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You're a smart girl you know that?" He kissed the crown of her head.

"Yeah, but you'll have to break up with Jane," Valentina looked up at her father, who had blanched and looked in dire need of a vomit bucket.

"Shite."


	25. Chapter 25

After a overwhelming dinner (during which Valentina's grandmother insisted that Paul have thirds) and a quick dessert, Paul excused himself and retired to his bedroom for the evening, pointedly ignoring the sly, knowing smirk his daughter gave him after he kissed her head goodnight.

Collapsing on the bed he groaned, holding his stomach. Christ when was the last time he ate so much? Jane wasn't much of a cook and between himself and Valentina, neither he the energy to prepare full course dinners.

He laid there for a few moments before glancing down at his watch, the tiny hands reading 7:30 pm. Biting his lip, he reached into his pocket, pulling out the small piece of paper and stretched over to the telephone sitting on the dresser and quickly dialed.

After a moment of the familiar dial tone, a curious yet cautious voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello pretty bird." Paul leaned against the headboard as she giggled softly over the line.

"Pretty bird? I can't believe you still remember calling me that." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Of course I do." Paul purred and there was a shuffle on the other end.

"So why the late night call Mr. McCartney?" Jeannie asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking, when you can travel, you should come to London and while you're there, I might as well take you out to dinner."

"Are you just saying that because you're more familiar with the menus and you think it'll impress me?" Amusement laced her tone and Paul inwardly groaned.

How the hell had he missed that... So much for being suave. 

"Will you actually be allowed to leave the country so soon as free your released?" He asked hesitantly, not wanting to come off as ignorant but at the same time, he didn't want to meet her at the airport and then get arrested.

Brian would have an aneurism if he found out Paul was in jail in California and John would probably laugh his ass off.....

"As long as my doctor clears me I can go out."

"Great! I mean, gear, gear. So see if your doc can clear you for tomorrow and let me know, I'd love to catch up with better." Paul lowered his voice and spoke causally, the McCartney charm rolling off of him in waves.

"Sure Paul, I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jean." Paul couldn't help but beam, handing up the telephone and leaned his head against the board with a blissful sigh.

"Well, that seemingly went well." A new voice chuckled from the doorway, and Paul flinched at the sudden sound, relaxing once his gaze landed on his daughter who was already dressed for bed.

Valentina walked over to her father, sitting next to him and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder and exhaling.

Paul relaxed and wrapped his own arms around her. Both father na daughter content with the silence for once.

"This is really unfair to Jane." She spoke after a period of silence.

"I know."

"I like Jane."

"I know."

"But I've never seen mom as happy as she was when you came to visit her. I care for Jane, but I know you still love mom......Dad you're going to have to let one of them go, you can't string both of them along...."

"I know." Paul sighed, closing his eyes.

"George did it to me with Pattie and you know how much it hurt me...."

"I know." Paul gritted his teeth and felt Valentina shift to sit up and look at him.

"No matter who you choose, you'll still be my dad and I'll always love you." She offered him a small smile that he returned, pulling her back into his arms for a hug.

"Thanks love, I really don't know what I'd do with you sometimes." He admitted and she snorted.

"Probably get yourself in a worse mess than you're already in."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Paul frowned "I have managed to survive before you were born you know." He pointed out and she smiled teasingly.

"Not very well from the looks of it. I've seen pictures of you back in the day with mom and your hair and outfit..."

Paul looked genuinely offended as his daughter laughed "I'll have you know it was what was in. Besides, if it hadn't been for the bad boy look, your mum probably wouldn't have talked to me as long as she had and you, missy wouldn't be here." Paul bopped her nose, chuckling as Valentina shuddered at the mental image of her parents flirting.

"If hate what you gotta tell yourself to get through that horrible phase...." She shrugged, jumping up from her place besides Paul before he could grab her.

"I just hope the decision you make, is the right one," Valentina said seriously and her gaze softened after a moment and she twisted her fingers uncertainly, "In the case that you don't choose mom...... please be kind, she really can't afford to fall back into her habits again. She can't handle it and neither can I." Avoiding her father's crestfallen gaze, Valentina slipped out of the bedroom.

Staring at the closed door Paul ran a hand through his hair and down his face. His talk with Valentina really didn't improve his internal debate about which woman's heart was going to be broken.

It was almost embarrassing. He wrote music, songs about love and heartbreak, but when it came to his own....

He was truly lost for words on what to do.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning, this chapter contains some material that may not be suitable for some readers and may have a psychological effect on others. Please read at your own discretion ⚠️

Taking the golden opportunity to meet with some other artists (and do some Beatles advertising as of Brian's request), Paul left Valentina at the center with her mother, two days after his confrontation with the woman.

The mother an daughter enjoyed the opportunity to speak alone without the worrisome doe eyed singer hovering nearby. 

At the present moment, the mother and daughter were outside at the rose garden having lunch, well in Valentine's case, picking at her food while her mother watched.

"Is there something wrong with your food?" Jeannie asked after watching Valentina shift her fork over her grilled chicken breast for the third time.

"No, I've just-Ice just had a lot on my mind....." Valentina admitted and her mother at down her own cutlery.

"Whatever's going on sweetie you know you can always tell me." Her mother smiled encouraging at her.

"I talked to Julian the other day and before he hung up.....he told me he loved me." Valentina stared at her hands.

"........... and how do you feel about that?" Jeannie asked carefully and Valentina sighed.

"I don't know, I mean I like Julian. I like him a lot mom. He's so sweet and caring......"

"But?" Jeannie raised an eyebrow knowing there was more.

"I'm still in love with George though." Valentina avoided her mother's eyes.

"Valentina look at me. Look at me." The stern tone in her mother's voice caused something like a light switch to go off in her head and she looked at her mother who's face was understanding but firm.

"You have to let George go completely."

"But mom-"

"There are no buts. He's a married man Valentina Mary. He didn't choose you and he won't. Now you're making yourself sick because a boy your age is falling in love with you by a part of you is still holding out that George will leave his wife and run away with you. This isn't the movies Valentina. Life doesn't work like that and you've got to learn it."

"I know mom, I fee shitty enough as it is okay?! It's not that easy to move on from a guy after you had a miscarriage-" Valentina froze, immediately wishing she could take back her words, her mother's horrified face staring at her.

"We're going back to my where there's more privacy." Jeannie put her napkin on her plate and pushed back her chair.

"No, mommy please, just forget what I said." Valentina pleaded with her mother who took her hand and dragged her from the table. 

Once situated inside her rooms, Jeannie sat Valentina across from her at a little table situated by the window that overlooked the nearby woods.

"When?"

"Mommy please..."

"I will not ask again Valentina. When did you have a miscarriage?" Jeannie's voice was flat and lacking of emotion.

"Right after we got home from our vacation in Greece, so about three months now. I woke up in the middle of the night with a stomach ache and was all sweaty. So I went in the shower to cool off and my stomach kept hurting and just had this weird urge to push so I did, thinking maybe it was my period early or something," by this point, Valentina's cheeks were steaming with tears and Jeannie wanted to comfort her, but knew she needed to tell the entire story.

"when I looked down....... when I looked down, there was this little lump...... that looked..... sort of like a baby, like in the pictures in human biology class. I just sat there in the shower staring at it. I just sat there and I didn't do anything." Valentina sobbed and Jeannie got up from her seat to wrap her daughter within her arms.

"Oh baby....."

"I didn't do anything, I didn't try to help it..." Valentina clutched onto her mother, heart wrenching sobs emitting from her figure.

"Oh baby, there wasn't anything you could have done. Sometimes these things just happen. But you have to understand it was not your fault." She pulled Valentina into her arms, not caring one bit that her daughter was to old and too heavy to sit on her mother's lap.

"Why would God do that to me?" Valentina asked desperately, eyed begging for any explanation and it broke Jeannie's heart that she couldn't give her one, ''Why would he let my baby die?"

"I don't know sweetheart, I truly don't know." She sighed, allowing Valentina to bury her face in her neck, crying softly.

The two lapsed into silence, Jeannie ringing for some coffee to be brought to her room while she rubbed her daughter's back soothingly while she hummed a lullaby from Valentina's childhood.

"What did you do with it?" She finally asked once Valentina seemed to calm down enough

"I wrapped it in a scarf and buried it in a park one night and planted a rose over it. I didn't want to just throw it away....It was my baby and it deserved a proper burial not to be thrown in the trash can." Valentina shook her head, the mental image of even considering such an action causing nausea to climb up her throat.

"You have to tell George."

"I can't-"

"Liner to me. If you don't tell him you'll never be able to move on. You won't be able to love Julian or any man in your life. You have to tell him, it will be scary, I know it will, but it's something you have to do." With reluctance, Valentina nodded, and Jeannie kissed the top of her head and resumed humming to her. 

"Are you going to tell dad?" Valentina asked, gripping her mug with coffee tightly, not caring about the heat that radiated from the ceramic cup.

"Do you want me to?" Jeannie raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to tell him myself, I'd rather you tell him.... please mommy?" Valentina looked at her mother pleadingly and Jeannie nodded.

Paul wasn't going to react well to the news, but she had to be the one to tell him, to get him to understand how delicate their daughter was at the moment and how to approach her.

Heaven help them get through this. 

Valentina was down at the beach below the center while Paul spoke to her mother. He'd arrived a little bit after her confession and her mother quietly ushered her from the room, to the bemusement and concern of Paul who saw how puffy her eyes were and her blotchy red cheeks.

The waves rolled in, the sea water darkening the ankles of her jeans but she didn't care. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and she stared out at the ocean.

She saw Paul's shadow before she heard him and she continued to stare out at ocean as he moved to sit beside her on the sand. She could feel his eyes on her but she refused to look at him.

"Come here sweetheart." His voice sounded as sad as she felt. She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and bring her close. Burying her face in his neck, she cried for the second time, now in her father's arms while Paul rocked her, whispering soothing words in her ear.

Once she managed to slow down her sobs to a few sniffles, Valentina continued to hide her face in Paul's neck, desperately wanting to keep from the confrontation talk she knew was coming.

"Valentina....." Paul started but she cut him off before she could speak.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Sorry? Sorry for what love?" Paul sounded confused and it only made her heart ache more as the familiar soft eyes, turned to her.

"I didn't mean to get pregnant, honestly I didn't."

"Oh baby, I'm not upset with you," Paul gently tugged her away enough to look at her face, reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes, "I could never be upset with you over that. If anything I'm sorry."

"For what?" Valentina blinked, watching Paul frown, a guilty look crossing his own face.

"You didn't feel safe enough with me to tell me what happened.... you could have been seriously hurt and than you had to....had to...," Paul swallowed, "burying the baby by yourself in the dead of night..... Jesus Christ Valentina I'm so sorry darling, what a shit father I am." Paul stared at her sadly and she threw her arms around him, her own doe eyes welling up with tears again.

"No, dad, no...I trust you. I just didn't want to disappoint you or Jane.... you were already upset with me sneaking around with George, I was just scared... I just don't want to ever disappoint you daddy...."

"You could never disappoint me Valentina Mary McCartney. You're my universe and the most important person to me. You're my baby and I will always love you and support you," Paul hugged her tightly and she sobbed harder, "I love you darling girl."

"I love you too daddy." She mumbled in his ear and they continued to sit there, by this pint the water had soaked their jeans up to their thighs but neither cared at that moment.

This was by far, the darkest chapter for this story I've written and was quite heavy. Remember to vote and leave a comment, feedback is appreciated, helps motivate and let's me know people are still enjoying this story. BTW, have I been keeping Paul in character? Let me know in the comments! - M🧡


	27. Chapter 27

The return to England was both a relief and also a terror. On one hand, Valentina couldn't bare to look her mother in the eye after she told her about her miscarriage, despite the multiple times the woman assured her that she wasn't upset with her. On the other hand, returning to England meant she would have to confess to George, sooner or later. But the worst was confronting Julian, who she feared was completely aware that he had said the L word to her.

The flight seemed to go faster Han she preferred and all too soon they were driving back to Cavendish, Valentina's gaze stuck outside the window, despite it being a rainy night.

Jane was off filming again, leaving the father an daughter alone in the house with Martha, who greeted them all too happily.

"You hungry love?" Paul asked once their suitcases were inside and he slipped off his jacket.

"Not really, I think I'd just like to go to bed if that's alright?" Valentina allowed Paul to take her jacket form her and glanced at him tiredly.

"No problem at all darling," he moved over to kiss her forehead, "get a good night's rest okay?" Paul held her by the shoulders and smiled. Valentina half heartedly returned it before slipping up the stairs, Martha hot on her heels.

Paul watched her go, the smile dropping from his own face. Heading over to the liquor chart, he poured himself a generous glass of whiskey.

The following days were going to be rough.

To her relief, George had been sick with a cold for the past few days prior to the McCartneys return and was absent from the studio. However the same couldn't be said for Julian who came with his father to the studio (along with John's new girlfriend Yoko, who quite frankly, Valentina didn't like).

The two teenagers sneaked away, the cigarette smoke and boring chatter of cords and lyrics.

"So was it a good visit?" Julian asked, holding the door open to the movie theater and Valentina walked inside.

"Having rats living and scratching in my bedroom at all hours of the night would have been more peaceful than that visit." She said as they stood in the ticket line.

"That bad?" He joked and she shook her head.

"Being caught in the middle of your parents love triangle isn't fun, you can't even imagine." She rolled her eyes onto to stop a moment later seeing Julian's expression drop.

"Oh Jules, I'm sorry. There's just been so much going on and with mom in rehab..... I shouldn't have said that." She had totally forgotten that not only were his parents divorced, but one for he women his father cheated on his mother with, was currently his girlfriend who he paraded around like she was the only love of his life.

"It's okay, let's just change the subject to something better. Our parents drama isn't for us." He smiled as she moved closer to his side.

"Damn straight Mr. Lennon." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, delighted as his cheeks reddened.

The entire plot of the movie was missed by the couple, who instead vetoed for making out for the entire two hours in the very back of the theatre. By the climatic midpoint, Valentina was sitting across Julian's lap, one hand under her shirt, gripping her waist while the other cupped her bottom, squeezing it occasionally and earning a moan from his girlfriend that he quickly silenced with his mouth before they got in trouble.

"I love you, you know." Julian mumbled between the kisses he planted onto her neck.

Valentina tensed and pulled away enough to look him in the eye. "What did you say?"

"I love you," he repeated, watching her face pale and she shallowed thickly, "shite, shite, I'm sorry. Was I coming on too fast? Shite, forget it."

Shaking her head, Valentina cupped his cheeks, rubbing her thumbs over the smooth pale skin, "no, no. It just suprised me that's all.... and I love you too." She admitted, not only to him, but herself as well.

"Really?" Julian looked as though she had just told him the secrets to the universe and the sight sent a fluttering through her chest.

"Yes. I love you too Julian." She returned his beam and allowed him to capture her lips with his own again. The kisses became more heated, with Julian's hand traveling from her waist to bra clasp at her back, Valentina quickly moving his hand away.

"Slow your roll before you lose your soul." She climbed off his lap to sit back down in her own seat and watched in amusement as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry." She shook her head and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I think having my boobs out in a movie theatre is pretty tacky," She admitted and watched him shift again "I could help you with your problem if you want?" She offered and caught a just barely noticeable nod. Reaching over, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper, slyly slipping her hand inside.


	28. Chapter 28

The day finally arrived when Valentina told George about her miscarriage. She waited until she could corner George alone and did so in the kitchen while she waited for the kettle to heat some water for a cup of tea for her father. George luckily was making a sandwich, humming to himself after greeting her with a polite "hullo."

She blurted it out just as he went to leave the room, gripping onto the counter behind her for support as George froze mid step. She watched nervously as George, still in a daze from her words, quietly set down his sandwich and guided her to a chair before she collapsed onto the floor.

Wiping her eyes with a few napkins, George managed to get her calm enough to form complete sentences. When she finished her story of the event, George's face was pained and he closed his eyes briefly, exhaling and looked at her with regret and sympathy.

"I should have been there for you. You should have called me." She shook her head as George stared at the ground.

"I couldn't."

"Yes you could have love, you should have. I would have been there in a heart beat... the fact you had to bury our-" He couldn't say the word baby, "by yourself......" he shook his head before sobering up, "where is it exactly? I want to have it cremated and brought to friar park."

Valentina blinked, completely thrown off, "what're you talking about?"

"No child of mine will be buried in a forgettable spot in a park. I want to bury it in the gardens." George's words sounded as though they had good intentions, but the word "forgettable" sent a wave of anger through the girl that sat before him and she quickly unleashed that anger onto him.

"Forgettable? Forgettable? How dare you think I could ever forget my baby! What do you know about it? What right do you have to demand I rebury my child?" She snapped, voice cracking and George's own calm exterior began to sour as his patience wore out.

"It was my child as well Valentina. My baby died too and I have a right to see it buried somewhere where it can be given a buried it deserves and be properly grieved."

"Oh, I'm sorry if my actions hurt you," she clutched her chest mockingly, "Did-did the life that was growing inside of you die? Did you have to wrap the corpse of our underdeveloped baby in a scarf and carry it to a park and bury it with your bare hands? Did you have to pretend the next day like nothing had happened? Did you fail as a woman?!" She shrieked, one hand unconsciously moving to hold her stomach protectively.

George's gaze softened and he sighed, bringing the crying girl into his arms, Valentina clinging to his shirt.

"I'm sorry love, I'm sorry. I just want you to have somewhere where you can always see it without the risk of gardeners digging it up and disturbing its peace."

"Her."

"What?" Valentina sniffed, pulling away from George and wiped her eyes as he stared at her.

"I like to to think that that the baby would have been a girl, if it had lived." George nodded, a small smile playing on his mouth.

"I'm sure she would have been the tmost beautiful little girl." He promised and Valentina nodded sadly.

"Everything'll be alright love. I promise you, I will make sure she gets a beautiful box to be buried in and you can plant whatever flowers you want over her grave," he kissed the top of her head, "she will never be forgotten."

"You promise?"

"On me life."

Valentina's POV

My talk with George seemed to have lifted a great burden from my shoulders and I could breath. It was true, falling out of love with someone wasn't easy nor a fast process, but having that connection of our unborn child was enough to know that I would always be a part of George's life, however sad and morbid it was.

However, despite my secret being dusted away, my nerves were still a little and my nerves must have began to rub off on my OCD father who almost verbally murdered Ringo when the poor drummer declined having any cigarettes during a break a few days later.

So 'pleasent' was the rest of that particular day, that John managed to corner Julian and encourage him into taking me out to an early dinner at a more teen-approved restaurant, (nothing too upper scale nor adventuress, but enough that not too many adults frequented it) in an attempt to fan out the negative McCartney vibes that were rolling between my father and I. 

"How're you doing?" Julian asked as soon as the waiter left. Rubbing my forehead, I sighed,gripping my cup, with one hand, the other violet drumming against the plastic table top.

"It's a lot Jules, it's just a lot right now." I admitted, feeling somewhat guilty for dragging him out for a meal and than becoming a negative Nancy as soon as we arrived.

"Well I'm here for you, always know that." He placed his hand over mine, giving it a squeeze and I smiled, leaning up in my seat to lean across the table to kiss him. God bless him, he was so sweet and darling.

It was the sound of obnoxious giggles that hit our ears and I looked behind my seat locking on a group of girls, giggling and pointing at me, but quickly looked away once they'd been spotted. Without any hesitation one muttered loud enough for me to hear, "colored bitch think she can waltz here and take a Beatles son."

"Valentina just leave it alone?" Julian who obviously heard the comment as well said firmly, but not before shooting the girls a glare, "Valentina!" He hissed as I slid out of the booth to cross the room to stand before the group of girls.

"Did I do something to offend you?" I asked politely and one, (by thenI realized they were all blondes) obviously the leader, threw her hair over her shoulder and eyed me distastefully.

"This is a nice establishment, we eat here all the time. The last thing we need is your filth dirtying the tables. My father works at a very well known law firm and he warned me about your kind of people and how they bring down the class of places. We don't think you should be out here." She smiled with about as much cheerfulness as a sour gum ball.

Valentina smiled back and took a step forward, leaning in somewhat. "Listen to me loud and clear bitch. You don't know me. You don't wanna know me, so I suggest, you and your little plastic ass Barbies fuck off before I do something that makes me break a nail." I rolled my eyes, really not kn the mood for a confrontation with these racist idiots and turned on my heel and began to walk back over to an obviously worried Julian.

"Why don't you just go back to Africa slut." The same girl sneered while the others laughed.

Punch.

The blonde screamed as I swung her right hook, nailing her in the face, the crunch of her nose leaving me satisfied.

"You whore!" A high pitch voiced screeched and I yelped as my hair was suddenly snatched. I felt mybody being dragged back to the table, two sets of nails attacking, scratching at my face and neck.

I could hear Julian yelling and attempting to break up the fight along with some other men, but me and the other girls were too enraged in to notice as clothes and jewelry were torn and ripped, I was quite happy to note blonde obvious extensions were falling to the ground.

I stared at my hands, carefully opening and closing my fist, silently praying I didn't have any broken fingers. Dad would lock me up inside Cavendish and never let me out of his sight again.

I glanced at Julian, who was leaning back against the wall, one leg brought up to his chest while he swung the other, somewhat put off by the sight of the cells surrounding us, but clearly glad we hadn't been placed in any of the other cells that contained more dangerous looking characters.

"I'm sorry about you getting arrested with me." I spoke after a moment, guilt ridden in my tone. Honestly, they only arrested him because he kept interrupting me the officers handcuffing me by yelling that they didn't need to be so rough with me.

"It's okay, I would rather be in here with you, than worry about you being locked in here alone." He smiled crookedly at me and I simply leaned into his side, resting my head on his shoulder.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: ⚠️Warning, this chapter contains some material that may not be suitable for some readers and may have a psychological effect on others. Please read at your own discretion ⚠️

Note: ⚠️Warning, this chapter contains some material that may not be suitable for some readers and may have a psychological effect on others. Please read at your own discretion ⚠️

Ironically it was raining.

Under the shelter of her father's umbrella, Valentina felt her heels sink into the grass that was rapidly turning into mud, but she couldn't have cared less. She felt Jane's arm pull her closer to her form, and she appreciated the effort to comfort her, but she was completely numb.

George and her father, both soaked from the rain that fell from the sky (they refused umbrellas as a sign of respect for the situation) finished digging the hole within the earth. Paul laid his hand on the sleeping cherub angel statue that came up to his knee with a mournful stare before turning his gaze to his daughter, his droopy eyes softening even more. Valentina was gripping tightly to the small hand painted box tiny pink roses detailing it. 

''You alright love?''Jane asked kindly, and Valentina managed the smallest of nods. Her gaze locked on the box and for a moment she considered ripping away from Jane's hold and just run away with her unborn child's urne. 

She heard some whispers before the familiar form of George came into sight. He offered her a hand that she accepted shakily and he led her over to the grave, helping her to kneel. ''It's not really saying goodbye you know? She'll always be here.'' George touched her heart with one hand and used his other to lift the one holding hers towards his now chest and she could feel his beating heart under her fingers. 

The tears that she had been desperately trying to keep at bay, slipped down her cheeks in endless streams. ''I know I she wasn't fully grown, but I had so much love for our baby."

George lifted a hand, calloused musician fingers coming up to wipe away some of her tears and she finally looked up at him. His own eyes were sad, a deep frown set. His eyes didn't hold any blame nor hatred for her for miscarrying, but rather were just as mournful and tearful.

Lifting up the box to hug it tightly, Valentina quietly whispered a final message before shakily kissing the lid. Taking one end of the box each, the parents carefully laid their child in it's final resting place. They covered it with soil with their bare hands, neither caring that the rain had soaked their clothes. When the grave was completely covered, Valentina laid her hands atop of the mound of dirt, hand shaking.

No words could describe a mother's tears and one of the most difficult things many had to experience was bury their own child.

Valentina felt her father lay his hand on her shoulder and she shakily leaned into his form.

"You did by her good love, " He said carefully, rubbing his daughter's arm, "She knows you loved her and right now, her grandmother is holding her and looking down at us.'' Paul's own melodic voice cracked and she could feel his own tears falling into her hair.

Paul held his daughter to his chest, rocking her back and forth, wishing he could take her pain away. He hated hearing his baby girl cry with so much pain, and he hated himself for not being able to stop it and knowing that a piece of her would forever hold that pain until she died. He unconsciously hummed 'Amazing Grace' while Valentina clung to him like he was a life raft, and he was, and would continue to be so even when she didn't want him to.

"I've got you baby, I've got you." Paul whispered , stroking her hair and Valentina closed her eyes, listening to his melodic voice continued to hum while George seemingly was praying in Hindi. Jane sat on her knees beside Paul, a hovering figure of comfort.

It was the darkest and hardest day the four had ever experienced in their different lives.


End file.
